Passion's, Love and Confession's
by Trins
Summary: This fic is now complete. If you want to know what happens read it please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own, any lyrics used in this Fictional Story.**

**Author's note: Hello, It's me again. This was the first Fic that I posted on my website when it was first opened in November of 2005. Please enjoy and remember that this is not and will not be a Ginny/Harry Fic.**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

A man with short, messy, dark hair sat on a bed staring into space, it was darkening outside very quickly now but the man did not move, he lay their still and finally failed at keeping his tear glazed eyes open for even one second longer, slowly slipping into the land of dream and mystery where anything is possible even your worst nightmares.

For the first time in weeks he did not have a nightmare of the night he had defeated lord Voldermort and his friends being injured and used against him emotionally, His friends and many of the Weasley family had been captured and tortured to break Harry, what Voldermort did not know was that he had someone their that he truly loved someone he would even die for.

"I will kill them all once I'm through with you, you silly little boy, ha! You really think you can defeat me, the greatest wizard alive?" Voldermort said trying to break Harry's concentration.

Over the summer before the final battle Harry had started taking occlumancy lessons again so that on the very day he fought Voldermort, Voldermort would not be able to read every thought and feeling he had, making it easier for Harry to hit him with unknown non verbal spells.

Sweat rolling off of his skin, his breathing getting heavy, Harry saw himself sitting on a bed with his arms around someone, their faces getting closer as they leaned in for a slow and passionate kiss, just as he was going to look into the woman's eyes and find out who she was, a loud ringing sounded off and Harry woke up, turned off his alarm and considered returning to his dream, wanting and needing to know who the woman was.

Before he could decide he remembered why he had set his alarm to wake him, this was the morning he was to go to the burrow, he jumped out of bed and started to dress, throwing his last few belongings into his trunk as he found a shirt.

He had not told his aunt, uncle or cousin that today he would be leaving them and never returning, after doing up the last button on the emerald green shirt he was wearing, he ran his fingers through his always untidy hair and took a deep breath, he then turned the door knob and walked down the noisy steps, on the last step he checked the clock as he had heard voices and realised his relatives were already sat eating breakfast. It was now ten o'clock on a Saturday morning; one of the Weasley's would be coming at eleven thirty to pick him up, as he thought about the Weasley's he smiled.

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a hot coffee and some toast for breakfast not eating as much as he usually would have because he knew Mrs Weasley would be preparing them a great lunch. He did not speak or even look at his relatives also sat at the table, but every now and again he could feel their eyes on him, after he finished breakfast he got up and made himself more coffee, he stopped on his way back to the table and looked up at the clock smiling. It was now eleven o'clock and he knew he only had a small time left before his departure.

"What are you smiling at you stupid boy?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Oh look at the time I better go and make sure every thing is packed," replied Harry.

"Why, where do you think your going, the house work needs doing and that will take you all day," Vernon said thinking he could stop Harry.

Harry smiled and pulled out his wand, (now that he was of age he could do magic at home) and with one flick of the wrist the house was spotless, he then returned to his seat and finished his coffee while Vernon tried to scream at him.

Harry didn't listen but caught something about being punished. As the watch he had been given by the Weasley's chimed eleven thirty there was a knock on the door.

Harry smiled as his uncle started raving about people turning up uninvited, Harry then got up and walked to the front door opening it to see a smiling Mr Weasley.

"Hello Harry," Mr Weasley said smiling, and holding out his hand.

Harry took the hand and shook it.

"Hello Mr Weasley, would you like to come in?" Harry responded.

Mr Weasley nodded his head and followed Harry inside the house, shutting the door behind him.

Vernon went ghostly white when he saw that a wizard had just walked into his house, and it took him a few minutes to find his temper.

While Vernon was screaming obscenities at them Harry and Mr Weasley moved through the house and started to climb the stairs they walked into Harry's room and closed the door behind them.

"Are you all set to go then Harry?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Yes, I am, are we going straight to the burrow? Asked Harry.

"No, Harry I forgot to tell you in the letter I sent that we have to go and pick up Ginny from kings-cross station first."

Mr Weasley looked down at his watch and told Harry they needed to leave to make it to Ginny on time.

Harry smiled and felt his insides flip, he wasn't sure if it was nerves or the fact he was going to see the woman he loved. He finished grabbing his things and they were sent to the burrow before he and Mr Weasley apperated into a dark ally just over from the train station.

Harry and Mr Weasley cautiously headed across to the train station and stopped just outside platforms 9 and 10 awaiting the arrival of students from the Hogwarts express, Harry looked up at the clock and it had just hit one o'clock dead on the dot, suddenly people wearing normal muggle clothes started appearing from behind the platform wall.

Harry realised it had been a whole year since he had attended Hogwarts last for his seventh year and remembered that Ginny had just finished her last year as well, how quickly she had grown up and if only she knew how he felt about her.

As his thoughts rolled around in his head a flash of red caught his eyes, he snapped out of his daydreams and noticed that Ginny and her friends had just walked through the wall dividing platforms nine and ten.

Ginny was wearing a pair of denim jeans with a flower design on them and a butterfly belt clip, she had her hair up in a pony tail with a few strands hanging around her face and she had a blue boob tube on that had silver sequins lined up the top.

Harry could feel heat rising in his body and he started to blush when Ginny walked over smiling at him and said hello.

"Hi Harry, it's good to see you again," Ginny said, blushing slightly at the smile on his face and slight redness that he attempted to stop.

If only he knew, that I want him to run up and sweep me off my feet, she thought going redder then before.

"Hi dad, are you ready to go?" Ginny asked as she walked up and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Yes dear we are if you just want to say goodbye to your friends, they seem to be staring." Mr Weasley replied.

As he said this Harry and Ginny noticed a small group of girls staring at Harry whispering comments under their breath so no one else could here, when they saw Harry looking they started to laugh and point at Ginny who was going as red as a tomato.

Ginny walked over to them trying not to look back at Harry, she hugged a few of them and whispered something, every girl stopped laughing and looked away from Harry, Harry looked over in amazement, if he didn't know any better she had threatened to hex them if they continued.

Ginny had told her friends at school all about her love for Harry Potter and how she knows he would never see her as more then her brothers little sister. Most of them had heard of Harry but had never met him and were chatting about how cute he was and that they would be stupid not to like him. Ginny smiled at this and repeated her goodbyes her friends seeming to take the hint this time started to spread out and get on their way to their families and transportation home.

Ginny turned back to her father, "I'm ready to go home dad.

"Harry would you please help Ginny with her trunk?" Mr Weasley asked

Harry nodded and walked over to grab the handle of Ginny's trunk, but when he reached down he felt unusual warmth under his own hand, when Harry's eyes wandered down to his hand a warm and tingly sensation went through his body as he saw Ginny's hand under his.

Ginny had been daydreaming but was snapped out of it when she felt a hand on hers when she realised what had happened she went a scarlet red and her stomach did a back flip.

Harry removed his hand slowly and regretfully; all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her but knew he couldn't. Ginny removed her hand and apologised to Harry.

Mr Weasley smiled and told them to follow him.

They did as asked, Harry now holding Ginny's trunk and belongings they walked back to the ally way that he and Mr Weasley had appeared in. Mr Weasley took his daughters hand even though she was now allowed to apparate herself and as they all concentrated on their destination they disappeared.

Holding on as tight as she could Ginny couldn't help but let her mind wonder to Harry and how much he had grown since they last saw each other, it looked like he had been working out and all she could think about was if he would ever notice her the way she wanted him too.

As the sensation of being squeezed through a tight tube subsided she got steady on her feet and then let go of her fathers arm, she was not as steady on her feet as she thought and tripped, but instead of landing on a hard surface she felt someone's arms around her pulling her back to her feet.

When she looked up she saw his face, smiling at her with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Are you ok Ginny?" Harry asked at her dazed and daydreaming face.

"Oh, uh, yeah Harry thanks," Ginny replied her face turning scarlet as she snapped out of her day dreaming and back to reality.

Harry let her go when he saw she was now steady and balanced and walked up to the door of the burrow waiting for Mr Weasley to knock.

Mr Weasley knocked on the door and when he heard footsteps headed towards it he also heard his wife voice asking who it was and what they wanted.

"It's me dear, Arthur," Mr Weasley said smiling.

Mrs Weasley unlocked the door and asked if anyone was with him, when Mr Weasley replied that he had their daughter Ginerva and Harry with him she opened the door and with a huge smile she ran up and embraced Harry so tight that she was cutting of his air supply.

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you dear"

"Mum your choking him let him breathe," Ginny said when she saw Harry turning purple.

"Oh sorry dear I am just so excited to see you again." Mrs Weasley replied after letting go of Harry.

"That's ok Mrs Weasley I prepare myself when coming to the burrow and I wouldn't expect any other welcome and would not want any other welcome from you." Harry said smiling.

Mrs Weasley ushered them in and then hugged her daughter and welcomed her home from her last year at Hogwarts.

Mrs Weasley then went into the kitchen to prepare some lunch for everyone, and Mr Weasley helped Harry and Ginny carry their belongings inside.

Ron and Hermione came down from upstairs and greeted Ginny and Harry with hugs and questions when Mr Weasley stepped in.

"Ron would you show Harry to the twins room please he will be staying in their while he is here."

"Sure dad," Ron answered as he picked up one end of Harry's trunk that had been sent earlier.

Harry picked up the other end and was told lunch would be ready soon so he should unpack and then come down to eat.

With one last look at Ginny, Harry followed Ron up to the room and put his trunk down on one of the beds.

"So what's going on with you and Gin, Harry?" Ron asked looking very seriously at Harry.

"Nothing is going on Ron, I just have not seen her in a long time and thought to my self how much she has grown up." Harry said not knowing if he should continue.

"Oh, ok." Ron replied wondering if he should push the topic or drop it.

Meanwhile coming up the stairs was Ginny and Hermione, they walked into Ginny's room and placed her trunk on the floor, Ginny looked up at Hermione and thanked her, when a small tear came from her eye Hermione asked Ginny what was wrong.

"I just wish that he would notice me Hermione, I know I said I was over him but I just can't stop wondering if he will ever see me as more then Ron's little sister," Ginny said slowly starting to sob.

Hermione walked over to Ginny and put her arms around her, whispering in her ear that he will notice her it just takes time cause guys are dumb when it comes to girls, after hearing this Ginny laughed and agreed, saying that she would just have to try and get his attention. Ginny smiled evilly, when she thought how she could get his attention, Hermione looked at her half worried half not wanting to know but after everything thought she might need some help and asked what she could do to make her plans successful. Ginny lent over and whispered in Hermione's ear, just before she moved away again the colour seemed to drain from Hermione's face and then a broad grin came across her face.

"So when do you want me to start on plan A?" Hermione asked, seeming very interested now.

"We will start straight away, Just as soon as I get ready for it." Ginny replied grinning with delight at her all so naughty plans; that the plans got everyone off her back about any sort of school romances was even better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own, any lyrics used in this Fictional Story.**

**Author's note: Hello, It's me again. This was the first Fic that I posted on my website when it was first opened in November of 2005. Please enjoy and remember that this is not and will not be a Ginny/Harry Fic.**

**Chapter 2: The past.**

Both Harry and Ginny in their separate rooms were asked what they had been doing for the whole year they had been gone, Ginny had been at Hogwarts completing her schooling and Harry had kind of disappeared off the face of the planet for nearly a whole year.

He had only stayed with the Dursley's the last two months of the closely ending year and before that had been wondering from here to there. Ginny knew she could not lie to Hermione and made sure she would not tell a soul what she was about to say.

Ginny's Past Year,

Ginny retold the story of falling in love at Hogwarts, but she did not reveal everything knowing it would create more harm then good, her feelings had not subsided from this school romance but she had started to get over them and realise what a mistake it was to have those feelings in the first place and to have acted on them, she did not really know where to begin but thought about how it started.

She had been walking through the corridors at school not quite late for her afternoon class with Professor Binn's, she had only just completed her very large and very boring homework assignment, she was walking quite fast to the point of running when she turned a corner and felt her books fall out of her hands and onto the floor with a loud crash, when Ginny had looked up she had seen a dream, a man had gotten on his knees slowly picking up the pieces of parchment and books that were at Ginny's feet, when he had picked up the last piece he stood and smiled at her.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you coming around the corner," He said whispering in a seductive and sensual way.

Small shivers went up Ginny as if the lightest of feathers had slowly been stroking down her back, she felt like she had just been hexed but could not decide if it was in a good way or not, she was finding it very hard to speak and let a small shy, weak smile creep across her face, while it slowly changed colour creating a slight redness to her cheeks.

Ginny knew this man and knew in her gut that she should not be having these feelings for him.

Ginny had said thank you and that she was running late and had not seen where she was going, she also apologised and went to walk away when her hand had brushed those of the man who had helped pick her things up. They looked at each other and a smile crept up on their faces.

"Do you need a note Ginny?" The man asked as he saw her looking at her watch, bitting her lower lip.

"No that's ok I have only got to hand in a homework assignment and then I have the rest of the day to do as I please," Ginny replied trying to slow her breathing down as the man looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

She tried not to keep eye contact for too long thinking that she could easily get lost in those eyes.

The man thought about how much he should not be feeling anything but protection for this now young woman and that her family and Harry meant everything to him, he did not want to lose that. But he felt like nothing could hurt him if he had those vibrant eyes to look into.

"Ok, Ginny well I will see you around then,"

"Ok, but why are you here?" Ginny asked.

"Just some business I have to take care of, nothing to worry about." He smiled as he answered.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry." Ginny said thinking she was going to far but was unable to stop herself.

She knew the dangers of being with this man but somehow that did not stop her from wanting to go somewhere private to talk.

Hermione cut her off as she saw a tear form in Ginny's eyes and asked her almost instantly who the man was.

Ginny looked up at her and told Hermione that she was not able to tell her but maybe one day she would find out, because it could be very dangerous for anyone to find out the identity of her secret love from the last year of school.

Ginny was asked to continue her story and did so with out hesitation.

They had gone their separate ways a few minutes later both telling themselves how stupid the feeling of lightness they felt around each other and that it can not go any further.

While Ginny was walking around the school that night after dinner, she wanted to sit down and study for the course she wanted to take after school; she wanted to be an Auror and did not want to be under prepared for the challenge. She found an empty classroom and lit a few candles so that she could study and so that no-one from the outside would know she was in there.

About an hour after she had started she heard the door open and someone come in slide down the wall and thanked Merlin that he had not run into Ginny through the day because he did not know if he would be able to control his feelings towards her.

Ginny stayed stuck in one spot she dared not to move and was in shock about what she heard, deciding that she would be found out eventually she decided to crack a joke in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness don't you?" Ginny said with a smile.

Looking up the man forced a smile, "so of all the classrooms in this giant school I had to voice my thoughts in this one didn't I!" He said kicking himself.

"What thoughts I didn't hear anything but some mumbles." Ginny lied.

The man got up from the wall and walked over into the light face to face with Ginny.

He sat on the desk and asked her what she was doing in a deserted classroom at this time of the night.

She looked up at him and gave a weak smile then as she put her head down to start looking at her feet as the red yet again came to a settle in her face she whispered, " To be honest I was trying to avoid you,"

The when she looked up to see the shock on his face, she said in a more defined voice, "oh and studying so that I will be prepared when I get asked what I want to be after leaving here."

He looked at her trying to think of something to say but could do nothing but gaze into her eyes. Ginny made eye contact with him and when she went to put her head down again trying not to give in to her overwhelming need to act on her new found feelings she felt a hand gently cup her chin and bring her face back to eye level with his, They gazed into each others eyes and with out warning got so close that their lips brushed one another's, they could feel each others hearts race faster and both felt like their was no control over what was happening. He tucked his bottom lip under her top one and started to gently and passionately kiss her before realising he was making a mistake and pulling away.

Before he could apologise for kissing her, she stood up and got closer to him using her fingers to brush the hair out of his eyes, he stopped her fingers with his lips and felt her crumble beneath him, Ginny moved closer feeling the heat of her lips once again on his and felt his hand move slowly down her back. The candles in the background seemed to flicker as they once again moved in for a kiss letting their undeniable feelings take over.

Ginny saw the shock on Hermione's face and stopped her story before she let his name slip, she knew how everyone would react and that they would all blame him and not her because of the age difference, they would tell him he should of known better and that they did not want to know him anymore, she also knew how much their friendships had meant to him and did not want that taken away.

While Ginny and Harry sat in silence trying not to talk about it anymore, Harry was telling Ron what had happened while he was away.

Harry's past year,

Harry told Ron how he had travelled far and wide to destroy the horcruxes and then eventually Voldermort. He had spent much time in places foreign to him and had not known anyone where he was. He had met many people on his travels, but no one like one person, her name was irrelevant to anyone but Harry and he did not wish to let them know.

She spent much time with him and they saw things together, she had hidden herself away form the wizarding world after the news that many people she known and loved had died, Her Father had died and her cousin, and also someone who she thought of as a mentor.

When she had ran into a familiar face she new she could hide no longer and set off with Harry on his quest, she was wise and talented but most of all she new what he had to do and let him do it without questions. They spent their time creating plans for their next journey and waiting out storms that killed many people in towns they had just been in. Harry did not know if it was a sign that Voldermort had found out what they had done or were doing but they continued to do it knowing that if they were to stop now the world may come to an end before they knew it. They spent all their time together and helped each other heal their wounds when needed, when they were cold and wet they had no choice but to keep each other warm and it had created a bond between them that would not be broken.

Harry had only felt like that before that once with Ginny, he had to protect her but the difference was he knew she could also look after herself and that if need be could protect him and had done before.

Harry could see Ron wanting him to continue but before he did he needed to tell Ron something.

"You do know that what happened does not effect the way that I feel about Ginny don't you Ron and that if I tell you what happened, you can't hold it against me if your sister and I ever find that each other has the same feelings." Harry asked.

Ron looked at him impatiently, " Harry nothing that has happened in the past would make me think different of the way you look at my sister, but I would have to insist that if you ever got into a relationship with her that you would have to tell her these things eventually." Ron replied.

Harry then looked at Ron for permission to finish the story he had only replayed in his head a million times. When Ron nodded his head for him to continue he took a deep breathe and started to recall the events of the year.

She was a rebel but had a cause for it and taught him a few things about himself and what he needed to prove to himself.

He thanked her for that and one night when they were in a dark cave with a roaring fire they had started to talk about things they had done and the amount of time they had been spending together, before he even realised what he was doing he leant into her and his lips landed on hers, she did not pull away at first but precipitated the kiss, and emotions and passion took over their bodies, they pulled apart after a few minutes and looked at each other with awe, they never knew that those feelings had been under the surface but had not regretted what they had just done. The heat and passion that had filled them when their lips had met continued on and before he knew it Harry was waking up with the dawn on his face and his feet intertwined with hers, with his arms wrapped around her he kissed her forehead and watched the once sleeping woman wake up and smile weakly at him, realising that the night before had not just been an amazing dream.

They tried not to spend time talking about how these events would affect their past friendship or the friendships they held at home with their families and friends.

Harry stopped telling his story and told Ron that he was scared of how this could effect what he felt for Ginny, until he had retold the story he had thought that he was over what had happened with this amazing woman, the only reason the relationship had ended was because they knew they had to return the wizarding world and could not let people know what had happened, even thought they still had feelings for each other. It had now been four months since it had happened and he wondered what everyone else was doing, so he suggested to, go to the kitchen for some lunch.

Ron agreed and stood up walked over to the door and waited for Harry to join him.

In the girls room, Ginny was telling Hermione how she would tell her the rest of the story later but she was afraid of what people including her would think if it ever came out, especially Harry, he had always seen her as pure and thought that even though things had changed she wondered if he would ever love her or if she would ever feel the same way about him as she did and had for the man she had spent so much time with at school. She told Hermione she was hungry and they decided lunch was a good idea before they continued their discussion on past events.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own, any lyrics used in this Fictional Story.**

**Author's note: Hello, It's me again. This was the first Fic that I posted on my website when it was first opened in November of 2005. Please enjoy and remember that this is not and will not be a Ginny/Harry Fic.**

**Chapter 3:**

Both Harry and Ginny had thoughts running through their heads while on their way down to lunch, how was it possible to have feelings for two people or even to love two people, they were both very confused and met up at the top of the stair case on their way to the kitchen with Ron and Hermione by there sides.

They smiled weakly at each other and when the confusion and silence was noticed Ron and Hermione both spoke in unison.

"Going down for lunch then?"

"Yeah actually." Ginny and Harry both replied also in unison.

They both mouthed thank you to Ron and Hermione for stopping what could have been a very embarrassing moment for everyone.

As they made there way to the kitchen they found themselves in an uncomfortable silence.

The girls didn't know why the boy's weren't talking or joking around like they usually would and vice versa.

Harry and Ginny were both going through their previous conversations in their heads glad that the other people could not read their minds.

Ginny could feel the water rush to her eyes when she thought about the nights that she had spent with her lover at Hogwarts, in one way she wished they had never ended, but in another she wished it had never happened so that she did not feel like her heart was being ripped into two pieces, one half belonging to Harry and the other to the man who knew the person she had become over the last year.

Harry on the other hand was thinking about the night he had made love for the first time and could not help but think about what would happen if he ever saw her again.

As Ginny felt a tear roll down her cheek she excused herself and walked into the bathroom to wash her face, their was no use in doing so though because every time she closed her eyes she saw him and everything they did together, she ha been so happy and then it ended without much warning. She often wondered what would have happened if she had told him that she loved him.

After about half an hour had gone by Harry realised that Ginny had not returned to eat her lunch and went looking for her.

He stopped when he heard vague sobs coming from with in the bathroom and knocked at the door.

"Who is it? I'll be out in a minute!" Ginny called out after hearing the knocking.

"It's Harry, are you alright Ginny?" Harry asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm ok I just knocked my knee against the cupboard under the sink!" Ginny replied trying to cover up her real reasons for being in their crying for the last thirty minutes.

"Can I do anything to help?" asked Harry

"No that's ok I'll be out for lunch in a minute, just go back to the kitchen ok." Ginny said insistently.

Harry put his hand on the door as if he could touch Ginny on the other side and then quickly removed it as a pain shot through to his heart as if it had been slowly tearing into two. He did not know why it had happened or if it was him who had had the pain, all he knew was that when he had removed his hand the pain disappeared.

Ginny stopped herself from crying and washed her face again, she felt she could control the crying even if she could not control the continuous ache in her chest.

A few minutes later Ginny emerged from the bathroom, her eyes were puffy but most of the redness had gone. You could see just how much Ginny had changed when you really looked at her, her hair was now a dark auburn and flowed half way down her back, her body had developed more curves and most of her freckles had disappeared.

Harry had only just left and had entered the kitchen when he heard the bathroom door close, he moved around and took his seat just before Mrs Weasley put a plate of sandwiches in the middle of the table and told them all to help themselves.

Ginny walked in seconds later but before she was able to sit down and start her lunch both Ron and Mrs Weasley had seen her.

"Ginny dear are you alright, what's wrong?" Mrs Weasley enquired.

"Yeah Gin you look like you have been crying." Ron added

"I just hit my knee in the bathroom, just a bit of shock that's all." Ginny replied answering both questions at once.

Hermione took one look at Ginny and could see that she had not hurt her knee but had been crying over remembering what had happened over the past year that she was at Hogwarts, even though Hermione had not been told the full story yet.

They all returned to their seats and ate lunch in silence when there was a knock at the door. Both Harry and Ginny's heads shot towards the door wondering whom the person on the other side could be, and if their secrets were about to come out faster than they had once thought.

Mrs Weasley walked up to the door and opened it beckoning the guests inside.

Harry and Ginny felt relieved but upset at the same time when they saw the red headed twins Fred and George enter the kitchen.

"What's for lunch?" Fred asked.

"Well no one seems very happy to see us!" George said looking from Harry to Ginny and back again.

"Sandwiches sit down and help yourselves, there is plenty to go around." Mrs Weasley answered as she pointed to the middle of the table.

Fred and George sat down at the table and ate their fair share of the sandwiches, when they saw the glum faces and could feel the tension in the silent room; they decided to joke around to get everyone to lighten up a bit.

The joke didn't work as planned everyone just put on fake smiles and stupid laughs to keep the attention off of themselves.

"Thanks for lunch mum, I'm just going to go up stairs for a while and get some rest, I want to catch up on some of the sleep I lost while exams were on at school," Ginny said as she was getting up from the table.

"Ok sweet heart I will wake you when dinner is ready." Mrs Weasley replied.

Ginny said goodbye to her brothers and told Hermione that she would catch up with her later. They all waved at her and said goodbye. She then told Harry that it had been good to see him and that they could catch up later on if it was ok with him.

Harry nodded and Ron if he would be interested in a game of wizard's chess, Ron agreed and got up from the table as well.

Fred and George said that they needed to get back to work at the shop and then as they were getting up thanked their mother for lunch, and gave her a hug.

Ginny walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom closing the door behind her for some privacy, a tear fell down her cheek as she walked over to her bed and slid beneath the covers wishing that the pain would stop and that she could go back to school, thinking that it might have made a difference if she had another year left to go, she might have had more time with the man she could not stop thinking about.

After crying for ten minutes she drifted off into a deep sleep, breathing heavily from her cries of anguish.

Hermione went up to check on her a minute or so later and slowly opened the bedroom door peering through the slit as it grew larger. She could see Ginny asleep on the bed with the blankets wrapped tightly around her and when she got close enough she could see Ginny's tear stained face beneath her auburn hair.

Hermione went and sat in a chair in clear view of Ginny's bed and opened a book up to read while Ginny was sleeping, she wanted to be there when Ginny woke up, she hated seeing Ginny upset and didn't want anyone to disturb her while she was sleeping.

Hermione looked at Ginny from above her book and saw something she never thought that she would see for a very long time, Ginny was smiling in her sleep, bitting her lower lip as she often did when she was nervous or embarrassed.

Hermione put her book on her lap and continued watching Ginny in hope that she might find out who the mystery guy Ginny had told her about was.

Ginny was dreaming about walking through Hogwarts castle at night, going into an abandoned classroom and lighting a few candles to study, she knew what was going to happen next and was able to successfully skip to the last things that had happened on that first amazing night, the closeness, his breath on her face and the electricity that went through her body when there lips met over and over again, and the feeling of weakness when his hand slid down her back, she let out a gasp in shock and pleasure fighting for control with her lips, her hands in his hair and around his neck as if begging for him to never let go.

Hermione watched Ginny lay their fighting with the sheets, and then heard her gasp, she decided watching and listening to Ginny may not be a good idea after all, but was stuck to the spot as Ginny started to cry in her sleep.

Ginny was still dreaming but had gone to the last day she had seen the man she had spent so much time with behind closed doors so they were not to be seen by others and since she had been given the marauders map when Hermione, Ron and Harry had left school, in case she needed it, she used it to her advantage and made her way around the school without being seen.

She had just noticed the fear in his eyes and then he spoke those words she had hoped never to hear.

"I have really enjoyed our time together Ginny, but I think that now you only have a few weeks left before you return home it may be a good idea to forget about me and find someone your own age." He said

"But look at what we have done over the last few months; are you telling me that it meant nothing to you, that you had no intention of seeing this through in the first place, I was just something to toy with?" Ginny asked with shakiness to her voice.

When he had just looked at her in shocked silent awe she started to get angry, she had let herself fall in love with this man and he was breaking her heart.

"Well is that what you're saying?" Ginny asked again trying not to give into the tears that were begging to develop in her eyes.

"No that's not what I'm saying, I'm saying that too many people will get hurt if they found out about this, about us, hurting you is the last thing I want to do but we can't do this anymore," He said while putting his hands on her face.

She moved his hand gently and kissed it knowing that he was right, but she wasn't going to give up just yet.

"After everything I went through, being captured and tortured by Voldermort, and finally being able to trust someone, this is what happens. It's too late to tell me you don't want to hurt me because that's what you have done, and I don't think that I could ever feel this close to anyone else but you" Ginny said trying not to yell.

"If what you're trying to say is good bye, ill make it easy for you." Ginny said almost mumbling but still coherent.

Before he could say anything in response she had kissed him, turned around and walked out of the room, leaving him their to think about what he had just done.

He sat their for hours weeping and telling himself how stupid he had been, he wanted to go run after her and tell her how he felt and that he was scared but knew that he couldn't, he knew that he would eventually end up hurting her again so when he was able to get up he left Hogwarts and did not return before every student had left almost two months later.

When Ginny had walked out of that room she felt like she was going to die, she ran to the common room and when she got there she got to her room and fell asleep crying.

Ginny woke up and sat up still crying and shaking as a flood of the pain she had felt that night went straight to her chest, she spotted Hermione in the corner of the room and put her head down hoping that she had not revealed anything in her sleep that could make this day anymore painful.

Hermione rushed over to Ginny and pulled her into a hug, telling her that it was just a dream, but Ginny knew it was more then just a dream, it was something that has happened for real and something that she relived nearly every night since it had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own, any lyrics used in this Fictional Story.**

**Author's note: Hello, It's me again. This was the first Fic that I posted on my website when it was first opened in November of 2005. Please enjoy and remember that this is not and will not be a Ginny/Harry Fic.**

**Chapter 4:**

Ron was beating Harry once again at wizard chess and could tell he had other things on his mind.

"So did you want to go and play Quidditch, or did you want to go and talk somewhere you look like you have a lot on your mind." Ron said hoping Harry would choose Quidditch.

Harry looked up at Ron knowing what he wanted him to say, but he just didn't feel like playing Quidditch, but he also did not feel like having Ron stare at him while he went through the most amazing times he had had while he was on his quest, it was just a shame it had to end so quickly, and that the last memories he had of his trip was finding out that when he had sent her to get breakfast that she along with the Weasley's, and some close friends and order members had been captured by Voldermort.

"Nah I don't really feel like doing anything I might just go for a walk." Harry replied.

Harry walked over to the door and when Ron started to follow Harry stopped and asked for some time alone to process his thoughts.

Ron nodded his head and decided to go up and see what the girls were doing.

When he got to the bedroom door he could hear someone sobbing and didn't know wether to knock and go in or to walk away, before he could make up his mind he heard Hermione's voice telling Ginny that everything would be ok and decided that he would go in and try to comfort his sister, he had seen a big change in her and knew that something had happened while she was at school but was not quite sure of what it was.

Ron knocked and then before anyone could answer he walked in and put his arms around Ginny telling her that he was there for her if she ever wanted to talk about why it was she had been so upset since she had gotten home.

Ginny thanked her brother and told him that it was best if he didn't know and that he was very sweet for caring about someone that no one else would care about.

Before he had time to answer her and tell her that she was wrong she got up and ran to her bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Harry had been walking for a while now and decided that it was time to head home but that he would take the long way round.

Before long Ginny had gotten in the shower under the hot running water she thought of nothing but the man that had hurt her so much.

When she got out of the shower the bedroom was empty so she got dressed into one of her new outfits she had been waiting to wear, it was a green satin shoe string strap dress with an edging of green lace and sequins. It flowed down to just above her knees, she put her hair up in a clip so that it flowed from the back and left a few strands around her face, she had decided that no one else was going to see what she felt on the inside, she put some green eye shadow on and some black mascara, and then put some lipstick on, it was a pinkie purple colour that sparkled when the light shone on it, she was thinking about what she had found while wondering one night as a kid, a place where the sky was so clear that you could see every star, green grass grew beneath where her feet would have been and you could hear and see the ocean so clear and blue.

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath, she spotted a necklace that he had given her and thought about how beautiful it was, she had sworn never to wear it again because of the memories but could not let it just sit there any longer, she picked it up and moved a few strands of her hair so that she could close the clasp, without getting it tangled in her hair. She centred it and looked at herself once more before heading to the door. She opened the door and started walking down the stairs when she heard voices coming from the lounge room, and the voices were not those of her family but those of the order, she thought about returning to her room but decided that she had come this far and decided that nothing would stop her.

Harry had no gotten to the door and entered the kitchen also hearing voices from members of the order, he walked around the corner and saw Ginny coming down the stairs, he had not yet noticed the eyes on him or seen the other person staring at the beauty coming down the stairs in a lustful way.

Ginny saw Harry looking at her but then caught a glimpse of someone else, the man she had not wanted to see yet, not until she could control her feelings for him more, she wanted to run up and kiss him passionately but decided against it since she could not move from the spot she was stood in just yet.

Harry noticed her gaze move from him to someone else and the look on her face when her head stopped turning to find them. As he looked over he didn't know what she was looking at but saw what he had been dreaming about since the first time they had kissed and made love in such a passionate embrace.

Ginny's and Lovers View:

Ginny saw Harry looking at her but then caught a glimpse of someone else, the man she had not wanted to see yet, not until she could control her feelings for him more, she wanted to run up and kiss him passionately but decided against it since she could not move from the spot she was stood in just yet.

He could hear the noise around him come to a silent stop as if it was just him and her, he had not seen her since that night with Voldermort but was more interested in making sure Harry saved everyone then taking the time to try and talk to her, he knew that they had to talk eventually but also knew that it would be best to do it away from prying eyes and ears.

She felt a tear come to her eye as she saw her parents talking to him, but they didn't even notice that he wasn't listening to them, instead he was looking at her she couldn't tell what he was thinking all she could tell was that the feeling in her legs had come back and they felt like they were going to collapse under her, she wanted to run away fast but then she remembered what she had told herself and tried to smile but failed miserably, the tears were in her eyes and she started to walk further down the stairs making sure she held onto the railing blinking the tears back, trying to stay strong.

He saw the gleam in her eyes from where the tears were threatening to spill and knew that she would try to be brave, but he didn't know if he could be, he knew that they couldn't do what they had been doing even though he wanted to with all his heart, he knew that he had hurt her and that he could not fix that but didn't want the uncomfortable feelings of tension between them happen every time they were in the same room, he had to make sure she was ok and the only way to find that out was to ask her. All he could think was how beautiful she was and then he saw it the necklace he had given her, she was holding onto it with her hand letting it slip through her fingers and then tightening her grip on it, he got up to go and see her, but to make it look like he was just mingling. But as he had gotten up to talk to her he mouthed the words I'm sorry, before he could move any closer to her she was gone.

Ginny saw him get up and go to move closer to her, she saw him mouth the words sorry and just could not control the tears that were going to start flooding her face at any moment, she decided that not too many people had seen her arrive and before he could get any closer she made a decision, she thought of her favourite place and then she felt the tight squeezing sensation, when the sensation subsided she opened her eyes and walked over to a rock ledge that she had spent many nights and days sitting on and thinking about, the tears were now flooding her face and she thought of the things she could do to make it feel better to stop the increasing pain that resided in her chest, she slowly walked closer to the ledge not able to control the river of tears that were still flowing, she started to shake, she could hear the sound of the ocean and she could see the stars, at least this was one place that had not changed.

He saw her leave and had a good idea of where she had gone, she use to tell him everything, her thoughts, hopes and fears and he came to the conclusion that he needed to go after her no matter what. He quickly apologised to the Weasley's and other order members saying he had a personal matter to take care of and he headed for the door. Once he was standing outside the door he apperated to the place Ginny had described to him and saw her now down flowing auburn hair, he saw how close to the edge she was and prayed that she hadn't thought of jumping, he hated himself for making her feel like she had to resort to this and started walking over to her, when he was in arms length of her he spoke.

"Ginny, what are you doing up here, please come down and talk to me, tell me how you are feeling please." He said.

"You know I prepared for this moment in case you followed me, if I ever saw you again and I think you need to read this and leave me alone." Ginny replied, her voice still shaking, as she was trying to hold back the next flood of tears.

He took the letter and what looked like a cd, she had shown him cd's that held music over their time together and thought that this must be one of those.

"Ginny I don't want to read a letter as if your not here to tell me what is in it, I want to talk to you, please come away from the edge.

Ginny turned around to face him, ignoring the tears in her eyes, she was mad; he couldn't even let her take away the pain.

"REMUS, just leave me alone, I can't do this anymore I can't pretend that it doesn't hurt, you…."

Ginny felt the pain grow stronger and stronger but could not stop it and could not even get enough breath to say anything, she grabbed at her chest and went dizzy.

Lupin saw the change in her eyes and could tell that something was wrong, when she grabbed her chest he could see she was in pain as a tear fell from her now closed eyes, she fell straight into his arms, he picked her up, her legs in one arm and the other supporting her neck and upper body.

He didn't know exactly what had happened but when she wouldn't wake, he got scared and decided to apparate back to the burrow, and then if need be to St Mungo's.

When he appeared at the burrow holding Ginny's limp body no one asked too many questions except what had happened, Lupin explained to them that he had seen her collapse and when he tried to wake her she didn't respond. As soon as no one could wake her they grabbed their coats and headed to St Mungo's, Lupin kept Ginny in his arms, no one thought anything of it, they assumed he was already carrying her and moving her could be difficult so they left her their, everyone except Hermione that is who knew that their was a strange connection between him and Ginny, while they were apperating, Lupin whispered sorry into Ginny's ear, he felt so bad about hurting her and did not know what was going to happen to her.

After they arrived they got Ginny into a room straight away and went to work on figuring out what had happened to her. Lupin decided to do what Ginny had asked in the last few words she had said to him, he found it in his pocket and went into an empty room, he closed the door and put a locking and a silencing charm on it so no one could here what it said just in case.

Lupin then conjured up a cd player, Ginny had shown him how to use one with magic and he cast the spell that she had taught him so that it did not need a power point, he slipped the cd into the player and read the note while it was loading.

_My love,_

_I wrote this letter on the possibility that I was not ready to tell these things to you in person, I want you too listen to the song on this cd, it explains nearly word for word how I am feeling, and what I have been going through. Remus, I'm sorry it had to end like this; I know I never told you this before because I was scared, but I love you._

_You will always hold a large part of my heart in your hands._

_Love always and forever Ginny_

The cd had loaded and Lupin sat and listened to it,

_**Seems like just yesterday, You were a part of me, I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong, Your arms around me tight, Everything, it felt so right, Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong.  
Now I can't breathe, No, I can't sleep, I'm barely hanging on**_

Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces, Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one, Broken up, deep inside, But you won't get to see the tears I cry, Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything, Opened up and let you in, You made me feel alright  
For once in my life, Now all that's left of me, Is what I pretend to be So together, but so broken up inside, 

**_'Cause I can't breathe, No, I can't sleep, I'm barely hangin' on_**

Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces, Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one, Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out, For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now, No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces, Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one, Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry, Behind these hazel eyes.  
  
When the song finished a tear rolled down Lupins cheek, he had done this too her, and he wished he could take it all back. He sat in that room in the darkness listening to the song over and over again, by the third time the tears were flowing down his cheek, if she died it would be my entire fault, he thought to himself as he cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own, any lyrics used in this Fictional Story.**

**Author's note: Hello, It's me again. This was the first Fic that I posted on my website when it was first opened in November of 2005. Please enjoy and remember that this is not and will not be a Ginny/Harry Fic.**

Harry's and lovers view:

Harry noticed Ginny's gaze move from him to someone else and the look on her face when her head stopped turning to find them. As he looked over he didn't know what she was looking at but saw what he had been dreaming about since the first time they had kissed and made love in such a passionate embrace.

She was looking at him and he could tell she wanted to talk, before he had had chance to move over to her and say hello, Remus had said goodbye, Harry said goodbye to Remus and looked up at the stairs where Ginny had been minutes before, she was no longer there and he figured she went for a walk or was in the crowd somewhere.

He started to walk closer to her he could smell her perfume, she was wearing the perfume that he had gotten for her, it was a blend of flowers and it had a fruity smell in there as well, he remembered their time together in the cave and the many times they laughed and snuggled around a fire, he really missed her, and she was here.

He knew nothing could go back to the way it was but was happy she could be around him, he wanted her to be happy, yes he was still a little withdrawn about the events that had happened between them but he had no regrets and would do the same things again if time was to rewind.

She saw him smile at her, her knee's went weak, she remembered what he had told her the last time they had been alone together, He had loved there time together and he knew it had to end but he would miss her and he wanted her to be happy. He told her that he had to say something, but didn't know how she would react.

He then moved closer to her and put his hands on her face moving her hair away from her face, he leant over and kissed her, then he whispered to her that he loved her. She felt like the ground was going to move under her and wanted to stay in his arms.

She said goodbye to Lupin, as he looked preoccupied, she saw Harry bid the man good night and then she saw him walking closer to her.

He walked closer to her he could feel his heart beat faster and the heat on the back of his neck, when she had been taken by Voldermort he thought he was going to loose her and he had never wanted to loose her to anyone. He had made it, he was stood in front of her he smiled and mouthed the words hello to her, due to the crowd.

She saw him get closer and then he was there, right in front of her, she wanted to pretend nothing was different between them but she knew what they had done. She melted inside as he smiled at her, she saw him mouth hello, and mouthed hi back to him. They were about to find somewhere private to talk when the heard a pop and a few squeals, then she saw it, Lupin was stood in the middle of the room with Ginny's limp body in his arms, in all the commotion the only two people left were her and Harry, they would catch up with everyone later.

Harry saw what was happening there was confusion and Ginny was hurt, everyone had suddenly disappeared, and then he realised he was left their with her, there was no one to stop what was going to happen and he knew that they would not miss him at the hospital, and he would go soon but he could not miss this opportunity.

He lent over to her and said hello again but this time he didn't have to mouth the words they kind of just fell out. Then when he saw her smile at him he put his arms around her and whispered that he had missed her.

She felt his arms around her and it felt so natural to be there, all of her thought and fears left her body, she was right where she had for many weeks thought that she belonged.

"I missed you too Harry," She said as she looked into his eyes, they made her feel safe and like she could just melt if she stayed there.

"I know that this is not a good idea but how about one for old time's sake, to say goodbye properly?" Harry said while looking into her eyes. He could tell that she knew it had to be over, it could hurt too many people knowing what had happened between them.

She smiled at him and lent into him, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

He moved closer to her and put his hands on her waist, he moved his head closer to hers and their lips touched, the heat and the passion felt like it had been rekindled and he was no longer sure that he could give her up, she made him feel alive.

She felt the passion in his kiss and saw the fire in his eyes, she knew what he was thinking because she was thinking it as well, she didn't want to give him up just yet and lent further into the kiss.

They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours, they moved over to the couch and she was sat on his lap, there lips never left each others and they knew what was about to happen, he moved and lay her down on the couch still kissing her, his lips moved to her neck and his hands to her thighs, she gasped as he did and she knew he knew it drove her wild. They were so engrossed in each other they didn't even hear the pop of someone apperating into the room.

Ron had went home to get Harry, the doctors had found something and they thought that he had been the cause of it so Ron was sent to get him, it took Ron a few minutes to figure out who the person under Harry was.

"Harry, Tonks, oh Merlin what the" Is all Ron could manage to get out.

Harry and Tonks stopped what they were doing and looked up thanking god that they were still mostly dressed, it was going to be awkward but they new that they could not act as if they had been busted doing something that they hadn't done before.

"Watcha Ron," Tonks said as she was buttoning her shirt up.

Harry looked from Ron to Tonks and back again, "What's happened Ron, why are you back so soon?" Harry asked.

"Because of this I would say," Ron said looking angry.

"Ginny is in a bad way and they think and now that I have seen this even I think that it was you who hurt her, you might want to go to the hospital and listen to the doctors Harry." Ron said almost yelling.

Tonks and Harry looked at each other, she understood he had too go, but when he grabbed her hand and said they would be going in a minute, she was shocked that even after everything he still need her in the hard times.

The shock would just not wear off, but when Ron saw them disappear he knew it was time to go back to the hospital, and back to Hermione to ask if she had known anything.

Harry and Tonks appeared in the hospital only minutes later, the doctor asked for him to go into an office and talk to him, and with out thinking about he kept hold of Tonks' hand and took her with him. He sat in the office wondering what he could have possibly done when he was with tonks the whole time, the doctor sat down and explained to him that Ginny was suffering from a broken heart and that everyone seemed to think you broke it.

Harry looked shocked, he wondered if she had found out about Tonks and that she might have actually loved Harry that it was not just a crush she had had, he felt really bad and asked what he could do to help. The doctor said they were not quite sure what would need to happen for her too snap out of it, but what they did know was that the person who had broken it needed to try and fix it. Harry still did not understand and went to talk to Hermione to see if Ginny had confided anything in her, but when he got to the waiting room, Ron was there but Hermione wasn't. He asked Ron where Hermione was but Ron just stared at him.

"We don't know Harry as soon as she heard the news she went off to look for something, I guess she has gone to do research, you know Hermione." Mrs Weasley had said.

She shot Ron an annoyed look; she didn't understand what was happening, not until she saw him look from Harry to Tonks. Tonks had been talking to Mrs Weasley just like Harry had been talking to Ron, she did not quite know what had happened or who it had happened with she thought it had been Remus, but obviously she had been wrong, she wondered if this was why Ginny was lay in a hospital bed but decided not to say anything, It was not Harry's fault if he fell in love with Tonks, she knew that Ginny had not been the same since her first day back from Hogwarts and now wondered if this was the reason.

Walking around the hospital Hermione walked past empty rooms checking if they were locked, everyone she had tried so far had been opened and revealed nothing, well nothing she was looking for anyway.

When she got to the last door she tried to open it but she couldn't, she knew he was in there and knew what charms had been put on the door. She knocked first and told Lupin she was coming in.

Lupin turned off the cd and wiped his face trying to look like nothing had happened.

He saw the door open and he knew it was Hermione. "What can I do for you Hermione?" Lupin asked.

"Well you can answer one question honestly for me lupin." Hermione replied.

"I will try what is it?"

"It was you who Ginny spent all her time with at Hogwarts wasn't it, she told me what had happened, but she did not tell me the name of the man it had happened with." Hermione asked looking at Lupin.

The look in his eyes said everything, Hermione closed the door and put the charms back on it to give them some privacy, she sat lupin down and told him what the doctor had said, she also told him that everyone thinks it is Harry that Ginny seems to be heart broken about.

"I never meant to hurt her Hermione." Lupin said blinking back the tears.

"Well she feels very deeply for you, she's been having dreams about it, first she looks really happy and peaceful and then she starts crying, do you know what has been happening?, I am guessing you followed her when she left the party earlier.' Hermione said sounding very understanding; she knew you never got to choose whom to love but that it chose you.

Lupin showed Hermione the note that Ginny had given him before she collapsed and let her listen to the cd she had also given him.

Hermione didn't look shocked about any of it; she knew that Ginny loved this man.

"I only have one question Lupin, do you love her." Hermione asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes Hermione I do, but I know we can't be together it would hurt too many people." Lupin replied looking into Hermione's eyes, he could feel the tears in his own eyes and couldn't believe how weak he felt.

Being in love should not have to be such a problem, and it shouldn't have to hurt so much, people need to understand that you can not choose who you fall in love with. Lupin if you love her and she needs you then you should be with her.

Before Lupin had a chance to say anything in response Hermione had answered his question. Lupin I will take the family out to dinner, and get the doctors to insist they go so that you can go in and spend some time with her, it couldn't hurt you know to let her know that you love her.

Lupin nodded and said thank you too Hermione he did really want to be by Ginny's side through all of this and was really happy that he and Ginny had both confided in Hermione.

Hermione and Lupin left the room and headed back to the waiting room to see everyone else. When they got there they saw that they were not really talking much and thought that maybe something had happened.

"The doctor has been to see us while you were away, they say that the one she loves has to kiss her and let her know how much she means to them." Mrs Weasley said.

"So what is going to happen?" Asked Hermione.

"Well Harry has already been in there but nothing happened so we don't know who she loves and we don't know what to do anymore." Mrs Weasley said starting to sob.

Hermione told them she would be back in a moment, and lupin took a seat with everyone else, Hermione walked over to the doctors and told them that she needs there help to get the family to go home for the rest of the night, "They cant really do anything anyway so I was hoping you could convince them to go home and that you would call them if there was any change." Hermione said.

The doctor asked if there was something they need to know and so Hermione had no choice but to let them in on what was happening. She had been informed by the doctors that because Ginny was 18 years old that none of this would get back to the family and that they would do what she asked. She thanked the doctors and went back to the waiting room to talk to Lupin before the doctors came to tell them all to leave.

Hermione walked over and sat next to lupin, they were the furthest away from anyone so she whispered in his ear.

"I need you to say you're going for coffee and walk round the corner now." Hermione said still whispering.

Lupin nodded his head; he got up and told everyone he was off to get a drink.

Everyone just nodded at Lupin and once he was around the corner the doctors came out and told them all that there was nothing more they could do tonight that they should all go home and get some rest so that they could come and see Ginny again tomorrow, they also said that if there was any change they would be the first to know and could come back.

Everyone agreed that there was nothing more that they could do and when they told Hermione that she and Lupin should come too, Hermione told them that she would be heading home as soon as Lupin came back with the coffee so that he knew where everyone had gone.

"Say thank you for me to him for being there with Ginny when she collapsed wont you Hermione?" Mr and Mrs Weasley asked.

Hermione agreed and they all headed home. Harry didn't go back to the burrow though he grabbed Tonks' hand when everyone else had turned around and smiled just before they disappeared.

Hermione did not see Harry and Tonks leave, she was too bust waiting for Lupin to come back around the corner, and as she was about to go see where he had gone he turned the corner and nearly bumped straight into him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own, any lyrics used in this Fictional Story.**

**Author's note: Please someone review for me so I know if anyone likes this or not.**

**Chapter 6:**

"Sorry Hermione, has everyone gone?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah they have and the doctors and Ginny are waiting for you Lupin, I had to tell them so that you could go in to see her but don't worry they wont say anything." Hermione replied.

Lupin Thanked Hermione and followed her to a room where the doctor said they were not sure if this would work but they needed Lupin to try it.

Lupin could see Ginny looking very helpless, and knew that he would do anything he could; he had made a promise to her once that he would not hurt her and he would try to keep it.

Hermione stood in a room that overlooked the room Ginny was in, it had an observation part to it so she could see and hear everything that was happening.

Lupin went and sat on the bed that held Ginny and took her hand in his.

"I am so sorry Ginny, I didn't realise you were hurting this much, I was trying to give you a chance to find real love and didn't realise that you had found it in me." Lupin said on the verge of tears.

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to love me and I had not realised exactly how deep my feelings for you were and are." Lupin continued.

Up in the observation room Hermione was on the verge of tears she had never known just how much he loved Ginny and just how strong their connection was.

Lupin moved some of the hair off of Ginny's face and went on about the nights that they had spent together.

"If I had not had strong feelings for you my love I would not have shown you how much I care that night under the stars, I didn't want to believe I had let myself fall in love with you but that is exactly what happened, and I didn't tell because believe it or not I didn't want my heart to get broken, it's kinda funny now though."

"We made love that night Ginny, we got as close as two people could get to one another, and I don't regret anything that we did, I love you Ginny Weasley, please come back to me, please don't leave me." Lupin said with a tear coming down his cheek.

Lupin leant over and when his lips touched those of Ginny, he felt the electricity that they shared, he felt whole.

Up in the observation room, Hermione was in shock about what she had heard, she never knew it had gotten that far, but she also had no doubt that he loved her. Then she saw it.

When Lupin and Ginny's lips touched the heat seared through Ginny's body and she felt those lips on hers, she knew who it was, it couldn't be anyone else, it was the man she loved.

Lupin went to move back and break the bond between their lips, when he felt a hand on his and the lips under his move, Ginny's tongue begging for entrance into his mouth, he accepted it and they kissed passionately for the first time in a long time.

Lupin smiled when they finally broke apart for air. "Welcome back beautiful." Lupin whispered.

Ginny sat up, a little unbalanced to start with and she slowly pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you Remus," Ginny said as she hugged him.

"I missed you too Ginny," Lupin said.

Ginny moved back and looked into his eyes, she could always get lost in those eyes of his and she felt so safe when she did.

Ginny placed her hand gently on Lupin face, "I love you Remus." Ginny said unsure of what he would say.

"I love you too Ginny," Lupin said as he pulled her into another passionate kiss.

Hermione was now crying up in the observation room, she never thought that this would happen and started to walk down to Ginny's room where she and Lupin were still kissing.

When she entered Ginny pulled away, and stared at Hermione and then looked at Lupin, whom she thought didn't seem to worry that Hermione was there, or surprised for that fact.

"I'm guessing that you're feeling better then Ginny," Hermione said smiling with a few tears still rolling down her cheek.

"Ok would someone like to let me in on what is going on, please" Ginny said smiling nervously, bitting on her lower lip.

Lupin and Hermione looked at each other and then started to tell Ginny what had happened and how it all came together, they told her how Hermione had figured it out and had talked to him while he was listening to the cd that Ginny had made for Lupin, and how everyone thought that Harry was the one that had broken her heart, they also told her of the plan they made to get everyone to go home so that he could spend some time alone with her and how Hermione had helped with that as well.

Ginny smiled and thanked Hermione for helping out even if she didn't quite know the full story. Lupin looked at Ginny, "You mean you hadn't told her about, you know." Lupin said looking a little embarrassed.

"No actually I hadn't I kinda wanted to keep that memory for myself.

"Well it's out there now I was kind telling you about it before I kissed you Ginny," Lupin said blushing slightly.

Ginny and Hermione laughed and then Lupin joined in.

They all sat there talking for a little while when Lupin suggested getting the doctors to check Ginny out and then let her family know that she is all right.

They had agreed not to tell them what had happened, just yet, they needed time to adjust to the fact that they were in love and decided that they would tell people when they thought they would be ready to hear it.

The doctors came in and told them that Ginny was going to be fine, that they would keep her in for a few days just to be certain that her heart heals properly, but they also said that they would allow Lupin to spend the nights with her, knowing that the family would only be allowed to come and visit during the days.

Lupin thanked the doctor and then returned to embracing Ginny, placing soft kisses on her lips and forehead every now and again.

Lupin thanked Hermione and the doctors again; he then turned to Ginny and spoke.

"The doctors should call your parents soon, and let them know you are alright,"

"What are we going to tell them when they arrive?" one of the doctors asked.

Ginny looked at lupin and then at the doctors.

"You won't need to tell them anything, I will tell them, I will tell them that I am in love with the most wonderful man and that I was afraid he didn't love me. I will tell them that I knew that they would not approve of this person and that being separated from him made my heart break." Ginny said smiling at lupin.

"And what will you say when they ask you too disclose the name of this man Ginny?" asked Hermione, knowing that Lupin was in a trance at the fact that Ginny had called him wonderful.

"I will tell them that when the time is right they will find out, I will remind them that I'm not a kid anymore but am a woman in love." Ginny responded.

Lupin moved closer to Ginny and gently kissed her lips.

"Just remember that, that man loves you too," Lupin said smiling.

"Ginny, your family are going to be here shortly so I am going to go and get cleaned up, but don't worry I will be back later tonight after every one leaves," Continued Lupin.

Ginny smiled and told him he could only leave if he made sure he would be back, she just needed to know he was there with her.

"Don't worry beautiful, I will be back in a few hours, I just want to get cleaned up and let your family spend some time with you," Lupin reassured her.

Ginny nodded and before lupin apperated he smiled and thanked Hermione again, then he winked at Ginny and was gone.

Hermione looked at Ginny smiling then gave her a hug.

"I know I was shocked to begin with, especially when I realised who he was, but I'm really happy for you Ginny, and I can tell that he loves you very much," Hermione whispered.

"Thanks Hermione, it means a lot, I wonder when mum and dad are going to get here.

Just as Ginny said this there was a knock on the door. The door opened slightly and Mrs Weasley had appeared, followed by Mr Weasley and Ron. When she saw Ginny sat up, smiling and talking to Hermione she rushed in and hugged her daughter.

After the Weasley's had made sure that there daughter was ok, they did exactly what Ginny and Hermione had thought, they asked what had happened. Ginny told them what she had told Hermione, Lupin and the doctors.

They were shocked that she was refusing to tell them who he was or why she thought they would disapprove but understood that it was her right as an adult to keep her personal life private until she felt comfortable to share it with them.

Mean while, Lupin had arrived at Grimuald place to find that he was not the only one there, he could hear the shower going and he could hear laughing, so he went to investigate.

He made his way to the bathroom door and the noises got louder.

Lupin knocked on the door but there was no answer, so he went to his room and grabbed some clean clothes, so he could take a shower when the mystery guest had gotten out.

He walked out of the room and back to the bathroom door when he saw the handle moving, so he moved to the side so that they could get past him.

The bathroom door opened and Lupin was shocked to see Tonks in nothing but a towel, and was even more shocked when he heard Harry ask her to bring a towel in.

Tonks was staring at the shower and hadn't even noticed someone was standing behind her.

"I might consider bringing in a towel, but I think it would be fun to see you do a naked dash to the bedroom." Tonks said Giggling

Lupins jaw dropped at this comment, but before he was able to make his presence known, Harry had poked his head out of the shower to give Tonks a good come back.

Harry smiled nervously when he saw Lupin, as if being busted once today wasn't enough, he thought to himself.

"Well um why don't you ask Lupin to um get me that towel then?" Harry said with a sarcastic smug look on his face.

Tonks thinking he was joking said that she was definitely not getting him a towel now, and that it was not funny.

Lupin tried to suppress a grin, "So where do you keep the towels these days Harry?" Lupin said as seriously as possible. He felt like nothing could fade his good mood, not even a shock like this, he couldn't judge them cause unbeknownst to them he was doing the same thing.

Tonks stopped smiling and turned to face Lupin.

"Oh hi Remus, we um"….

"Um are you going to be long Harry, I need to take a shower." Lupin said trying not to laugh at the predicament.

Tonks excused herself and went to get dressed. When she had finished Harry was just walking towards the bedroom in nothing but a towel, she considered grabbing the towel and running off with it but remembered that they were not alone in the house anymore and restrained herself.

"Would you like a drink sexy?" Tonks asked.

"I'd love a butter beer, gorgeous, you might want to uncork one for Lupin too I think we have some explaining to do," Harry suggested as he went to put some clothes on.

Tonks nodded and went to walk away when she was grabbed, pulled back and kissed passionately, then let go.

"MM, that's better." Harry smiled cheekily.

When Lupin stepped out of the shower the shock had worn off and he found it quite funny, that of all the people he had been the one to find them in somewhat of a compromising position.

He got dressed and then headed to the kitchen to get a drink.

When he got to the kitchen Harry and Tonks were sat at one end of the table having a drink, their hands intertwined on top of the table.

Lupin couldn't help but smile at them, Tonks was acting like a teenager again and he knew he had been doing the same thing at some points with Ginny.

His smile broadened when he thought of Ginny and he checked his watch to see how long it had been since he had left her at the hospital, he was determined not to break any more promises.

He realised that it had only been about an hour and knew that her family would be there for a while longer, so he took a seat at the table.

"Why do you keep looking at your watch Remus, have a big date or something, you seem to be dressed up." Tonks said looking inquisitively at Lupin.

"Actually I do have a date, but before I don't get into that, I thought you might like to know that Ginny is awake and doing fine." Lupin added.

Harry thanked Lupin for letting them know and asked how it all happened and how he found out.

Lupin told him that Hermione was still at the hospital when she woke up and let him know due to the fact he had been the one to find her in her critical state, and that that was all he knew, he did not know how she woke up.

"Ginny did say to tell you that it was not you that had broken her heart, and I can tell you now that she did not know about you two, I don't think anyone does."

"Well actually, Ron knows and I think Molly might have an inkling on the subject." Tonks replied.

"Oh how did Ron find out?" asked Lupin thinking that he might regret asking.

"Well a lot like you actually, we were um a little preoccupied with each other on the couch at the burrow, let's just say it was a good thing he wasn't say twenty minutes later." Harry responded blushing slightly.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked," Lupin said smiling.

"So how long has this been going on for then?" continued Lupin.

"Quite some time now, at least 6 months, well off and on." Tonks replied.

Lupin just looked from Harry to Tonks and laughed, he then told them they make a cute couple and with that he checked his watch again and said it was time for him to go. He did ask them that they try and stick to the bedroom so that he doesn't view anymore of their extra curricular activities.

Tonks and Harry both started laughing and nodded at Lupin.

Lupin said goodnight and headed for his room to get his coat, as he closed the door behind him, he heard a pop and a scream; he rushed back to the kitchen to find Tonks sat on Harry's lap with their eyes gapping at the floor and Hermione passed out on the floor.

"Not again," Harry said sounding frustrated.

Lupin laughed and when Hermione came too, he helped her into a seat at the table.

"Sorry bout that, I was a little shocked I thought I saw, hang on I did see didn't I?" Hermione said slowly growing redder in the face.

"Sorry Hermione you weren't meant to find out like that but it seems that's what everyone has been doing." Harry said whispering the last part of his sentence.

"Um Lupin, can I have a word please?" Hermione asked.

"Uh yeah Hermione, but I can't stay too long I have a date." Lupin responded hoping that Hermione had gotten the hint that he was on his way out to see Ginny.

"Oh well its not that important, I can talk to you later about it." Hermione replied picking up on the not so subtle hints.

Hermione pulled up a chair to talk to Tonks and Harry about what she had seen and what Harry had meant by his everyone seems to be doing that comment. Lupin yet again said goodnight adding don't wait up to his goodbyes and apperated out of the room, reappearing in the waiting room of St Mungo's.

Lupin made his way to the room Ginny was being kept in and knocked on the door.

"It's Remus, Ginny can I come in?"

Lupin didn't hear any response; he opened the door and saw Ginny lay in bed. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her.

"Hey beautiful, I told you I'd be back." Lupin whispered as Ginny slept.

Lupin pulled a chair closer to the bed and pulled out a book he and Ginny had started reading while at Hogwarts. Lupin found the page that they had marked the last time they had read it and started to read softly to Ginny.

Back at Grimuald place Tonks and Harry were informing Hermione that Ron, and Lupin had caught them out, by the end of the retelling Hermione was in fits of laughter telling them it served them right if they were not going to be careful about where to hold their, as Lupin had said extra curriculum activities.

They also told her how they assumed Mrs Weasley probably had her suspicions about it and that it probably would not be a secret for much longer.

They sat at the table drinking butter beer and catching up, talking about what they had all done for the previous year.

Hermione told them how she was doing some work experience in a few different fields, she still could not decide what she wanted to do for a full time job, she was working with the ministry in two or three different sections and also with a muggle school, doing some teaching every now and then, she had told them that she had found the passion for teaching a few years back when Harry had started up the D.A. or better known as Dumbledore's Army.

Tonks and Harry filled her in on what they had done before defeating Voldermort but left out their personal details, which Hermione was thankful for. They had travelled to many different villages and towns to find the horcruxes that Voldermort had hid and they got to explore the country side at there own pace.

"It was very beautiful," Tonks said smiling.

Hermione told them how she would like to do some travelling before she starts her career what ever that may be and asked for travelling tips and some places that they thought she would enjoy.

Back at the hospital Ginny was starting to wake up it had been at least an hour since Lupin had arrived, she looked over and saw him sleeping with the book in his lap, all she could think about was how lucky she was that she had found someone who loved her as much as she loved him. She got out of bed, still a bit wobbly on her feet and removed the book from his lap, smiling when she noticed what book it was.

She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and then placed the book on the table beside her hospital bed, when she turned back to Lupin she saw a wide grin on his face and leaned in for another kiss, but before she could get even half way there she was swept off her feet and kissed devotedly.

She could feel him smiling against her body, and remembered what it had been like to have him as close as two people could get.

The heat between them rose as they deepened the kiss, Ginny pulled away first to take a breath and then placed a charm on the door, She then sat her self on Lupins lap and started to kiss his neck, slowly making her way back to his lips she begged to deepen the kiss and was allowed. When they pulled back this time they stared into each others eyes, getting lost, the passion and heat between them growing, Ginny whispered in Lupins ear, before resuming kissing his neck sensually.

"I love you Remus."

"I love you too Ginny," Lupin whispered back.

"But if you don't slow down it's going to get awfully hot in here." Lupin continued smiling.

Ginny stopped and looked at him, she slowly got off of his lap and stood in front of him, slowly taking her top off to unveil a blue lace bra, she let it slip out of her hands and then onto the floor.

Lupin gulped, not knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"The first time you kissed me, and I pulled away, you then gave me to the count of ten and told me if I didn't leave you would kiss me again." Ginny said.

Ginny pulled Lupin up off of the chair and looked up into his eyes; she started to undo the first button on his shirt and continued to speak.

"I am going to count to ten Lupin, and if you want me to stop you're gonna have to stop me…1…"

Lupin gulped down again not knowing what he should do, he really loved her and wanted to be with her but he didn't know if this was the right time, he didn't know why she loved him so much, so he asked her why.

"You loved me for me, you didn't think of me as just a kid, you became my best friend and you saved me from myself…2.., do you really need to ask why I love you, you're brave and you face your fears…3…." Ginny said as she kept unbuttoning his shirt, placing sensual kisses on his bare chest as she went.

Ginny looked back up at lupin and placed another kiss on his lips,…4…, she finished unbuttoning his shirt and let it fall from his broad shoulders, letting her hands slide down his now completely bare chest…5…

Lupin couldn't take it anymore, he placed one hand on her waist and the other he let slip down her back, he knew that drove her crazy, when he got to her bra he stopped and pulled her closer to him.

Ginny moaned as she said...10.., letting their passions take over, she never wanted to let him go ever again.

Lupin felt at peace as her hands explored his body and her tongue explored hi mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own, any lyrics used in this Fictional Story.**

**Author's note: Please someone review for me so I know if anyone likes this or not.**

**Chapter 7:**

The floor of the room now had pieces of clothing thrown here and there, the room was mostly silent, the only things to be heard were the voices of two people.

"I love you Remus," Ginny Yawned.

"I love you too Ginny, close your eyes and go to sleep you need your rest." Lupin said.

Ginny and Lupin were both lay on the now magically larger bed, there legs entangled, Ginny's head resting on Lupins chest, there fingers intertwined, and there hearts beating fast.

Ginny thought about putting up a fight, but she was really exhausted, so she lifted her head slightly and kissed his lips, before whispering goodnight my love.

Lupin smiled, and for the first time in a while, drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Back at Grimuald place, Hermione was bidding Harry and Tonks goodnight, she smiled and waved and then disappeared, appearing at the burrow minutes later, when she walked into the kitchen she saw that no one was in bed, they had had such a long day but could not help wondering who the mystery guy of Ginny's was. That was not the only topic of discussion though, they were also talking about how close Tonks and Harry had seemed to get, Ron was not participating in the conversation at all, he just had a angry look on his face, when questioned about it the first few times he said he was fine but after the questions kept coming, he finally broke and yelled out that he had found Harry and Tonks half naked on the couch.

Mr Weasley couldn't help the grin on his face, Hermione and Mrs Weasley went red in the face, and Ron stared at them annoyed at their reactions.

Mrs Weasley quickly changed the subject by asking Hermione if she would like a cup of tea, and then proceeded to ask her how Ginny was when she left her only a few moments ago.

"She was sleeping; the doctors said she needed her rest." Hermione said covering up that she had not been at the hospital now for a fare few hours.

Mrs Weasley nodded and handed Hermione a cup of tea, saying thank you for staying with Ginny for so long and making sure she was ok.

Hermione felt bad for lying to them but knew it was up to Ginny and Lupin to tell them what has been happening, not her.

Mrs Weasley then asked Hermione if Ginny had confided in her to whom this mystery man was.

Hermione couldn't lie to the Weasley's about everything, because she knew that when they found out eventually they would be angry that she knew and didn't say anything what so ever.

" Yes Ginny and I have talked about it, but I made a promise to her that what was said between her and I would stay between us until she was ready to tell you, and I need to honour that promise to keep my friend, I am sorry." Hermione said looking from one Weasley to another.

Mrs Weasley looked stunned, when she sat back down, she told Hermione that she understood and would not make her break a promise to Ginny or anyone else. Hermione felt uncomfortable with all the eyes on her as if they were trying to read her mind, she excused herself and said goodnight, she then headed up to her room and locked the door behind her, wondering what was going to happen when they found out.

Back at Grimuald place Harry and Tonks were making use of there time alone, they had lit up a fire and thrown some blankets on the floor in one of the rooms, making sure that they had closed and locked the door this time. They turned off the lights and held each other.

"I love this; it reminds me of the nights we spent in that cave." Tonks said moving her head so that she could hear Harry's heart beating.

Harry let his fingers glide through her hair and softly cupped her chin moving it slightly, heat flowing through his body, and a memory of all the times they were alone, he leant in and kissed her, she moved around and put one hand on his neck and one hand through his hair moving into a deeper kiss. The flames in the back ground the only light now in the room, and some soft music playing rekindling the passion that they had found a few months ago.

Lupin woke to the sound of someone knocking at the door; he looked down and smiled at the auburn haired woman sleeping soundly on his chest.

When the knocking continued he remembered that Ginny had locked the door the night before, and was now pleased she had when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ginny dear, open the door, your father, brothers and I are here to see you." Mrs Weasley yelled through the door, trying to speak over the surrounding noises.

Lupins grin faded and a look of shock and panic grew on his face.

"Ginny, beautiful, wake up," Lupin whispered, panicking.

Ginny started to stir, when she heard his voice flow through her dreams.

"Just a few more minutes," Ginny replied

"Yeah well in a few more minutes we are going to have company Ginny, and I don't think that anyone especially your parent would like to see me lying in bed naked, let alone lying in bed naked with there only daughter.

Ginny's eyes flew open, hoping that he was joking, but when she saw the panic in his eyes, she shot out of bed and grabbed the clothes scattered on the floor, quickly sorting out his from hers.

She handed Lupin his clothes and pointed towards the bathroom.

Lupin did as he was silently told and went to the bathroom to get dressed, not sure of what was going to happen next.

Ginny got dressed and yelled out to her mum that she had just gotten out of the shower, and would be ready in a few minutes.

"Ok dear, anything we can get for you?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Ginny thought about it for a moment and then asked if they would go and get her some breakfast, thinking it may give her some time to get Lupin out of there without being seen, she knew that he was not ready to tell anyone yet and wanted to respect that wish, she also had no idea how her family would react once they learned that they were a couple.

Ginny heard her mother yell back to her that she would take the rest of the family down to eat while she was getting dressed and that they would bring her meal back with them when they had finished.

Ginny agreed and heard them leave, just as she was walking to the bathroom to check on Lupin, he walked out still looking extremely worried about the prospect of being caught.

"It's ok Remus, they're gone to get breakfast," whispered Ginny.

Lupin smiled and walked towards Ginny, he picked her up and said good morning with an exhilarating kiss, having her close to him made him feel alive and happy.

Lupin said goodbye a few moments later and thanked Ginny for a wonderful night.

They moved towards the door and unlocked it, Ginny stuck her head out first to make sure there was no one they knew hanging about still, after it was found to be clear, Ginny and Lupin shared one last kiss and he walked out of the room towards the entrance so he could apparate. As Lupin turned the corner he could feel someone's eyes on him, he sped up a little, but could not shake the feeling of being watched, when he turned around to see who it was, he caught a glimpse of someone just before they disapperated, but did not get a good enough look to tell who it was.

He wondered wether to go back and tell Ginny or not, and decided not to he hoped it had not been someone close to them and wanted to know so that he could stop them from saying anything. He realised there was nothing he could do about it, and that he would figure out soon enough who it was, with these last thoughts he apperated home to Grimuald place, hoping that he would not be walking in on anything unpleasant.

Tonks was sat in the kitchen at Grimuald place having a cup of coffee and a few shots of fire Whisky. Harry had gone over to the burrow early so he could try and smooth things over with Ron, Hermione and anyone else who happened to know about them, so the house was empty apart from her and the pop she had just heard.

Lupin had just arrived home and walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee to wake himself up properly, when he saw Tonks sat at the table with a shot glass, a bottle of fire whisky and a cup of coffee.

"Morning Tonks," Lupin said partly curious partly worried.

"Morning Remus, want one?" Tonks asked pointing to the bottle.

"Yeah why not, I hate seeing someone drink alone, so what are we celebrating?" Lupin asked.

"Um, oh yeah, to the people we love, and the friends that never let you drink alone, when your they shock you." Tonks said as she gulped down another shot.

"So where were you all night?" Tonks asked.

"Just out Tonks, why did I miss something?" Lupin responded.

"Well I was just wondering how Ginny was," Tonks said smiling.

Lupin had just taken another mouth full and choked as she asked how Ginny was; it was not the question that had made him choke but the look on her face as she asked.

"I wouldn't know I haven't seen her today," Lupin said hoping to cover up.

"Oh I never knew you had a twin Lupin," Tonks said sarcastically.

"I don't have a twin, what would make you think I did." Lupin asked raising his eyebrows thinking that she had had more then her fair share of whisky.

"Oh cause the guy I saw with his tongue down Miss Weasley's throat this morning looked a lot like you." Tonks said trying to suppress a grin.

Lupin was dumbfounded he didn't have a clue of what to say, he felt suddenly hot and poured himself another drink, sculling it as quick as he had poured it, trying not to make eye contact with Tonks.

Tonks started laughing and Lupin finally lifted his head to show a very embarrassed face.

"Have you told anyone?" Lupin asked

"No, Hermione was with me but she didn't seem that shocked." Tonks said.

Tonks told Lupin how Hermione had turned up after Harry left to go to the burrow, and they had decided to go and see Ginny, she had followed Hermione around the corner when Hermione stopped, she told Lupin that she had kept walking and she noticed someone coming out of Ginny's room, she then saw that same person kissing Ginny. Hermione had tried to stop her from following the man but she really wanted to find out who it was and so she followed. When Lupin had turned around to see who was following him she had seen his face and apperated home, and sat down to have a drink, not knowing what she was going to say when he did finally arrive home, Tonks then asked Lupin how it had happened.

Lupin smiled, and apologised for not telling them what was going on when he had caught both her and Harry in their compromising positions, and then he retold the story of how it had begun and how Ginny had been talking to Hermione before everything happened, eventually telling Tonks that it was him who had created the break in Ginny's heart and it was him who put her heart back where it belong, next to his.

Tonks had a tear in her eye and Lupin was also nearly in tears as he told her about the night he had left the order meeting and returned with Ginny's limp body, she knew that Ginny had probably thought of jumping and that she knew what it felt like to think there was nothing to live for.

"I know that this should have never happened, but you should know better then anyone that you don't get to choose who you love, it kind of chooses you." Lupin said filling his shot glass back up and throwing it back draining all the liquid inside.

Tonks nodded her head, "Does anyone else know about you two?" Tonks asked.

"Well you do now and Hermione has known since the first night in the hospital, but you are the only ones, we are waiting to tell anyone else cause we are not sure how everyone will react, and I don't want Ginny or myself to have to choose between each other and out friends or family." Lupin responded.

"Well I would appreciate it if you told Harry because I don't want to have to keep any secrets from him, I don't want to loose him either." Tonks said with a weak smile.

Just then they heard a pop someone had just apperated into the house.

Tonks and Lupin looked at each other and refilled there glasses, knowing they would find out who it was soon enough, and just hoped it wasn't someone who knew there secrets and were not happy about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own, any lyrics used in this Fictional Story.**

**Author's note: Thank you very much eaglesnest for reviewing, I hope you continue to read and enjoy the Fic.**

**Chapter 8:**

They didn't even look at the door; they kept filling and emptying their glasses while listening to the footsteps getting closer.

The foot steps got closer and then stopped Tonks and Lupin could feel eyes on them, they finally gave in to their fears and looked up to see not one but three people stood at the door.

The first was Dumbledore, and the second was Harry and the third was Ginny.

Lupin sculled his drink and then put it down gently on the table, looking into Ginny's eyes his heart skipped a beat.

"Glad to see your feeling better miss Weasley, Morning Harry, Albus" Lupin said trying not to let on about the excitement and relief that flowed through his body.

"Hiya Harry, Ginny, Albus," Tonks said following suit. Her insides were doing back flips even though it had only been a few hours since she had last seen Harry she had missed him, and seeing Ginny for the first time since she had found out about her and Lupin was not as uncomfortable as she thought it might have been.

Dumbledore just looked at them both, a slight grin forming on his face.

"Well, you do know that I know everything that happens?" Dumbledore said looking from Tonks and Lupin too Harry and Ginny.

"What on earth do you mean Albus?" Both Tonks and Lupin said in unison.

Ginny and Harry had not even moved they both wanted to go and get cosy with there partners and make up for the time that they had lost, even if it was just a few hours.

"Well for one I know everything that happens in my school Remus, and for two, I know everything that happens around Harry Nymphadora." Dumbledore said with a more serious look.

Lupin and Tonks looked at him and apologised for trying to keep it from him.

"Well don't just stand there on my account do what it is you have been dying to do since we walked in, and would you please get a full bottle of drink and a few more glasses I think we are going to need them." Dumbledore replied looking at the four of them one after the other.

Ginny and Harry looked over at Lupin and Tonks, they smiled and made there way over to them.

Harry moved over and put his arms around Tonks, "Hey gorgeous I missed you." He said kissing her softly.

Ginny was not as calm or as controlled, she ran up to a now standing Lupin and jumped into his open arms.

Lifting her off the ground and then placing her on his lap they kissed passionately, only stopping when they realised everyone was watching them.

Harry's jaw had dropped, him being the only one in the room who had not known about them.

"Oh um, well that explains a lot, I had no idea what Dumbledore was saying when he was talking to you Remus." Harry said still in a little shock.

Dumbledore passed around five full shot glasses of fire whisky and held his glass up to make a toast.

"To love and life." Dumbledore said smiling.

Everyone repeated him and then downed there drinks.

"Sorry we never said anything Harry, Tonks, I had an idea about you two but I was kind of busy concentrating on other things." Ginny smiled Blushing as she spoke.

Dumbledore asked them to sit down and have a drink. He discussed them telling The Weasley's and they made it clear to him that they would in there own time, that it is not something they will take lightly.

Dumbledore got up a few hours later after helping them all consume another bottle of fire whisky. Harry rose and shook his hand and Ginny, Lupin said thank you for his promise not to say anything about them, and for allowing them to do it in there own time. Dumbledore did however say that they needed to prepare themselves for what could happen. Dumbledore knew something but they could not put their finger on it, maybe he knew what reaction that they would get.

Harry moved to the side that Tonks was only barley sitting on and picked her up to take her to bed, he knew after the amount that she drank she would not be able to walk.

He bid goodbye and goodnight to everyone in the kitchen and thanked Dumbledore once again.

Lupin and Ginny saw Dumbledore to the door and then moved into Lupins room to talk.

As soon as the door was closed Ginny walked over to Lupin and put her arms around him.

She felt so safe in his arms; she put her head on his chest and started to sob.

Lupin could feel her body shake and holding her tight he picked her up and moved over to sit down on the rug in front of the fire.

He cupped her chin and slightly lifted her head. "What's wrong Ginny?" Lupin said getting worried and thinking maybe she should have stayed in the hospital a little longer.

"I j-just d-don't want t-to l-lose you again Remus, I love you," Ginny said now in floods of tears.

A tear came to Lupins eye, he hated seeing her upset and she had told him she loved him, he knew how she felt about him and he knew how much he loved her but he didn't know what was going to happen after everyone found out.

He moved her head up a bit more and looked into her eyes, wiping the tears away with the other hand.

"I love you too Ginny, no matter what happens never forget that." Lupin said, letting the tear escape his eye and roll down his cheek.

Lupin looked deeper into her eyes and wiped the hair from her tear stained face, he moved his head closer to hers and there lips met, for that one moment nothing in the world mattered anymore, it was just they. They kissed slowly but passionately, Ginny Tried to undo one of his buttons and got mad when she couldn't get them undone she ripped the shirt open and smiled weakly at the look of shock on Lupins face. She got on her knees to be level with him and lifted her top over her head so that she was left with a silky purple bra on, Lupin moved his hands down her arms and then back up her chest admiring her silky smooth skin, he moved in and started to kiss her neck as he removed her bra and pulled her to the floor where he continued to kiss her. His breathe on her body made her moan and she started to loose all control wanting nothing more than to be with him and never leave, the peace and passion that they were sharing.

A few days went past, no one wanted to talk about what they know they would eventually have to do, instead they made the most of there time staying in there rooms, Lupin and Ginny, in Lupins and Tonks and Harry in Harry's, every now and then conversing in conversation while walking through the kitchen for food or drink.

Lupin and Harry were both in the kitchen making breakfast for there respective others, sharing a joke and laughing, trying not to burn anything. Tonks not very patient got up and walked into the kitchen wearing one of Harry's rather long Shirts, she walked up behind Harry and whispered in Harry's ear, a huge grin and some slight redness grew on Harry's face. Lupin just rolled his eyes and thought about Ginny, who was sleeping still, he had planned to surprise her with breakfast in bed and looked down to make sure he was not burning anything.

Harry and Tonks took there breakfast and sat down at the table to eat.

"This is great Harry, but I'm not an army you know!" Tonks giggle sarcastically.

"Hey just eat, you know you need the energy for later if this morning was anything to go by!" Harry said cheekily.

Tonks hit Harry playfully on the shoulder and started to blush.

Lupin rolled his eyes yet again and finished cooking, he piled up two plates and he filled to glasses with fresh juice, he placed them on a tray along with the food and with a flick of his wand the try started to rise from the bench and slowly started following Lupin as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Enjoy your breakfast!" Lupin said as he disappeared from the kitchen.

Lupin and the tray of food and drink walked through the house and stopped in front of the bedroom door.

Lupin extended his hand and opened the door, when he entered he saw Ginny's naked body still asleep in the bed, her hair flowing over the pillow and the sheets barely covering her soft skin.

Lupin tried to remember what he was doing there, when the breakfast tray nudged him slightly. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was, and what it felt like to have her body close to his.

H e moved forwards and sat on the bed, he flicked his wand again and the tray moved over and sat gently on an empty bedside table.

Lupin smiled and ran his hand up her bare back, when he reached her shoulders he moved some of Ginny's hair away from her face, he then leant in slowly his heart beating faster the closer he got to her, and he gently kissed her shoulder then he moved up slightly and planted another gentle kiss on her neck and then he moved in again and his lips met with hers.

Ginny could feel his breath on her and the goose bumps that would shortly follow, as a warm sensation went through her body. She felt his lips connect with her skin and decided to see how long she could last without letting him know she was awake, but when his lips were placed on hers it was like a burst of electricity and need went through her whole body. With no control she started to kiss him back.

Lupin felt her lips move beneath his, he could feel her smile and without warning her tongue was caressing his.

Ginny sat herself up slightly without disconnecting from his lips, and removed his unbuttoned shirt, throwing it to the ground, and then slowly started to run her hands up his bare chest, still passionately kissing him.

Passion and fire went through his body, she was pulling him down as she leant back into the bed, her naked body was now beneath his, his hands slowly moving up and down his bare back, the remainder of his clothes now on the floor. As they pulled away for air Lupin pulled the sheets up there intertwined bodies. Then he started to place kissed on her neck slowly making his way down to her chest, continuing as he heard a soft moaning for more.

Back in the kitchen Harry and Tonks were finishing there breakfast, and were about to get up from the table when they heard a pop, which could only mean the arrival of someone. Before they could even wonder who it could be Mrs Weasley appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Harry, Tonks," Mrs Weasley said smiling.

"Good Morning Molly," Tonks replied.

"Morning Mrs Weasley," Harry added.

"I just popped over to invite you both to dinner tonight." Mrs Weasley said smiling.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Molly." Tonks said.

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Ok well I will just go and talk to Remus and see if he is available also." Mrs Weasley announced already on her way out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom door.

Tonks and Harry looked at each other wondering what to do, they had just realised that Lupin and Ginny were on that room and they did not know that Mrs Weasley was in the house let alone on her way to the very same room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own, any lyrics used in this Fictional Story.**

**Chapter 9:**

Harry and Tonks froze on the spot, they knew that anything they did would make her suspicious that there was something wrong, they knew that she was a smart women but they also knew she was about to get the shock of her life.

Inside the bedroom, Lupin was softly moaning and Ginny was panting, the heat and passion between them increasing, locked by the lips and the hips they fought each other for control. Ginny started to bite her lip as Lupin planted a love bite on her collar bone, and then he started to kiss her neck and sucking on her ear lobe as Ginny moaned his name.

They did not hear the footsteps getting louder and closer to the room, they were to busy concentrating on the connection between themselves and their will not to scream out in pleasure.

Tonks and Harry saw Mrs Weasley stop at the door but as she put her hand on the knob, she suddenly stopped.

"What's happening in there, it sounds like someone is in pain," Mrs Weasley said, as she started to hear soft moaning come from within the room.

Harry and Tonks looked at each other terrified with the thought of what was about to happen.

"I'm sure it's probably some music or something Molly, he probably does not wish to be disturbed." Tonks said hoping to distract Mrs Weasley from what she figured was actually happening in the room.

Mrs Weasley heard a voice moan out an incoherent word and stood shocked racking her brain to where she new the voice, she placed it but disbelieving her conclusions, looked over at Tonks and Harry, with a worried expression. She stopped worrying about who she thought it was and focused on the thought of someone being in pain.

When a louder cry came from the room, she could not contain herself any longer she lunged at the handle before Tonks could stop her she was face to face with something she never thought she would ever bare witness to. Lupin had someone in bed with him, she wanted to close her eyes and back away but was frozen to the spot as she realised who it was underneath him panting and moaning.

"Ginny," Mrs Weasley said in disbelief hoping and praying she was wrong.

Ginny and Lupin had finally heard her and froze dead in their tracks, as they tried not to look around and see what they had heard.

Tonks tried to pull Mrs Weasley out of the room and was not successful on the first or second try, but in the third with Harry's help they were able to remove her from the room and close the door behind them, Mrs Weasley fought it but eventually let them lead her to the lounge room and sat her down, making sure she was not going to pass out or run in there and kill Remus.

When Remus and Ginny heard the door close they stared at each other in disbelief hoping that they had just imagined hearing Molly Weasley's shocked voice. They very slowly kissed each other and sat up in the bed, both in shock, Lupin got up and put some clothes on and asked Ginny not to worry, he handed her one of his shirts when they couldn't find hers and cleaned themselves up a bit, brushing their hair. Then grabbing each other's hand they headed for the door, to face the unknown. Stopping for one last passionate kiss before they left the room.

Lupin looked at Ginny, who he could tell was just as frightened as he was not knowing what would happen next or what they would say.

They gripped tight on each other hand and walked out of the room and towards the lounge where they could see Tonks.

When Lupin and Ginny walked into the lounge room, Harry offered them all something to drink and was given a nod by Tonks to go and make some tea. Harry took the nod and disappeared into the kitchen thankful that he had an escape from what was happening in the next room.

"Molly, we didn't mean for you to find out that way." Lupin said a little shaky.

Mrs Weasley just glared at Lupin and Ginny, in disbelief of what was not only coming out of his mouth but the reality that it was actually Ginny sleeping with him.

"Mum, please don't be mad at Remus, he tried to stop it from happening but I wouldn't let him go." Ginny stepped in to say, slowly squeezing Lupins hand.

"It wasn't because of Harry you were in the hospital was it? It was because of him," Mrs Weasley said in shocked with realisation.

"That's right mum I was there because of Remus trying to stop it from happening again." Ginny let slip again, and hoped that her mother had not realised.

Mrs Weasley just kept staring, "This is wrong, very wrong, and you had sex with my daughter." She yelled at Lupin.

Ginny and Lupin cut in before she had a chance to scream anything else at them.

"No, we made love, because we love each other." They said in unison, not knowing what damage they may have just caused.

"Ginny, you don't even know what the meaning of love is." Mrs Weasley barked.

"And you, how could you do this to her, she is young and impressionable and you made her think you loved her." Mrs Weasley started to rant.

"I do love her," Remus barked back.

"And I was in hospital because I loved him so much that when we were apart I couldn't stand to live anymore." Ginny yelled, getting frustrated.

Mrs Weasley got up, redness grew fast in her face, "Don't you talk to me like that Ginerva I don't like this and neither with any of the family so do yourself a favour and choose now what is more important to you." She said, walking towards the door.

"If you choose him over your family you can come and get your stuff tomorrow and leave, if you choose us I expect you at the house tomorrow night for dinner. I will not discuss this with your father until you have made your decision, choose wisely." And with that she was gone.

Ginny broke into floods of tears and Lupin pulled her into a tight embrace to try and comfort her.

Tonks just stared blankly at Harry who had not long returned from the kitchen with refreshments.

Remus helped Ginny back to the bedroom so that they could discuss what they were going to do.

They sat on there bed and held each other tight, Lupin knew in the back of his mind what needed to happen but did not want to loose Ginny, and Ginny wanted to try and convince her family of there love for one another, but knew that if she stayed with Remus that she would have to say good bye to her family.

They were torn in two about what to do, they spent the rest of the day not speaking but kissing and making love as if there was no tomorrow and that it was the last day they would ever be together, neither of them wanted to think about what choices they had to make, they just knew that they needed to be with each other for that moment and never let go.

Remus had fallen asleep with Ginny in his arms, within his dreams he was happy, remembering the time they had spent together.

Ginny's eyes were open, and she was alert and awake, she tried not to think about what she must do, she moved Lupins arms and slid herself off the bed so not to wake him.

Ginny walked over to the small table in the corner of the room and started to dress, she then got a piece of parchment out and a quill and started to write a note, a tear came to her eyes as she sealed the note an hour later. She then took a cd out from her small night bag and placed it with the note on the bedside table closest to Lupin, then bending down she kissed his lips, gently so not to wake him, and then she was gone.

Tonks and Harry had made a decision that day too; they would stick by their friends in whatever choice they made but as individuals not as a couple. They never wanted to have to go through what they saw their friends going through and decided that it was not the right time to be together, that as much as they loved each other it was time to let go for now and if later in life fate and destiny was to step in and place them together, or gave them a sign that they would take that sign and never look back.

Lupin woke up an hour later and realised that Ginny was no longer in the bed; he rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed when he noticed the note and the cd.

Not sure what was inside he reached over and picked up both the note and the cd.

On the cd was written to Lupin, with love.

When Lupin got his wand and broke the seal that had been placed on the parchment, he saw Ginny handwriting. The note was short and to the point,

_Remus, My love,_

_With this note you should find a cd like the ones we use to listen to, please listen to it,_

_I can not put into words how I am feeling but the one thing I do know is that no matter what life will bring or what roads we choose, one day it will lead me back to you. I love you Remus and I always will, never forget that, please don't come after me, if I need you I know where to look, please understand I didn't want to do this, but it was the choice that was the hardest to make, and the choice I know I needed to make even if I didn't want to._

_Your Love has given me the world, Ginny._

A tear ran down lupins cheek as he folded the letter up and put it back on the table, he held the cd in his hand and conjured the cd player Ginny had given him, he placed the cd in and waited for it to load wondering what words in song he would hear this time, he knew it was the easiest way to express a feeling and the easiest way to hear what you knew you didn't want to.

The cd loaded and lupin followed the directions, he played the song listening to the words as he sobbed quietly.

**I will remember you, **

**Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
Weep not for the memories**

Remember the good times that we had? I let them slip away from us when things got bad, 

**How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun, Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one.**

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep, Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word, We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?   
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose, Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night, You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

When the song finished Lupin just sat there, he knew that this was what was meant to happen, but he felt selfish as he thought how much he wished she had chosen him. Another tear fell from his eyes and he crawled back under the covers with the song on repeat low in the background.

In an unknown house Ginny lay on a bed and cried herself to sleep, she wished she could go back in time and change what had happened, not that she had fallen in love but how they had handled that love after they had found it.

Back at Grimuald place Harry packed a bag and kissed Tonks goodbye, telling her that this was not the end but the beginning, and just another adventure in life. He smiled weakly at her as he apperated out of the room and left Tonks sat on the bed with a tear running down her face.

Harry turned up to a house he knew would be empty, a place that only very few people knew about.

He placed his belongings in one of the three rooms of the house and was walking back to lock the house up when he spotted a dim light coming from one of the other bedrooms.

Harry decided to investigate but before he did he finished locking the house and putting his belongings away.

An hour after he had first spotted the dim light, he was stood outside the door with his hand on the knob, turning it slowly to not disturb anyone who might have been inside. As he opened the door the light grew slightly brighter, he could see a lit candle and a figure curled up on the bed, when he got closer he recognised the figure to be Ginny Weasley and wondered why she was their, then it dawned on him to what must of happened.

Harry did not disturb Ginny instead he backed out of the room slowly and quietly so as not to wake her and headed back to his room to send an owl to Grimuald place.

When Hedwig arrived at Grimuald place she flew in a window and sat in front of Tonks with an outstretched leg.

Tonks took the rolled up piece of parchment noticing Harry's handwriting.

_Dear Tonks,_

_I know I was going to give you some time and I still am I just wanted to warn you that Lupin is alone, Ginny is here where I am and is ok as far as I can tell, she is sleeping soundly._

_Please let Lupin know that she is ok and that I will watch over her for him._

_Love Harry._

Tonks read the note twice and then responded quickly.

_Harry,_

_Thank you for letting me know, please tell Ginny that I will look after him and if she needs anything that I am here for her._

_Tonks_

When Harry read the note he smiled and turned in for the night.

After tonks sent the note she walked up to Lupins door and heard faint music coming from within, she knocked gently and proceeded to enter.

Remus was no longer on his bed but crouched in the corner of the room, his head on his knees sobbing quietly.

Tonks went over and gave him a hug telling him about the note she had just received. Lupin looked up, his face stained with tears.

"Thank you Tonks, she did what I knew she had to do but, I can't help but feel like an idiot who just let the best thing in his life walk away, I love her and I need her."

Tonks nodded and told him what Harry had said to her before he left about fate and destiny and finished by saying that if you let them go and they come back then the bond will be stronger, sometimes you just have to let fate and destiny take over, remember the good times and you will get through it.

Tonks then got up seeing that Lupin needed to be alone with his thoughts once more, she walked out of the room and turned in for the night dreaming of a cave she knew very well.

The next day Ginny woke up to the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen, she wondered if she had dreamt everything but then focussed on her surroundings, she got up and got dressed and then made her way to the kitchen to find Harry placing food and plates on the table.

When Harry saw Ginny he smiled weakly and said good morning asking her to join him for breakfast.

Ginny agreed even though she did not feel like eating or wish to converse about her decision. She sat down and picked at her food as Harry told her that he had arrived the night before and why he was there.

After breakfast Ginny returned to her room, she had thanked Harry for the food and asked his permission to stay there as long as she needed too, he told her it was fine and that if she needed anything that all she had to do was ask.

She had thanked him for his kindness and then they discussed the fact she was going to be somewhat expected for dinner at her parents house that day and asked him if he was going. He said he was going and that he didn't know what was going to happen but let her know he was there for her if she needed him.

She prepared herself for that night, she sat and read through some of the old letters that Lupin had either put in her bag when she was not looking and she would find them when she went to get a book out, she found them in places that she went nearly everyday and she thought how sweet he was, a tear came to her eyes as she read one of the first few that he wrote.

_Beautiful,_

_Last night was the most amazing experience I have ever had in my life, I have never felt this way about anyone else and am so excited to see you again when you can break away. _

_I know this is different and I know I have more experience then you in life and a lot of things but I am glad you are allowing me to experience new things with you._

_I miss you. Until we meet again._

_Handsome stranger._

They had given each other nicknames so not to be found out, she felt good inside if only for a moment, then she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the encounters they had.

Ginny woke up a few hours later she now only had 2 hours until she was expected at the burrow and decided to take a shower and make herself look presentable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own, any lyrics used in this Fictional Story.**

**Author's Note: This Chapter was written in dedication to a huge supporter of mine, ZoZo and her Fan Fic Decisions.**

**Chapter 10: Decisions.**

Ginny got out of the shower and got dressed, she left her hair out, she curled it slightly and put make up on. She walked out of the bedroom and met up with Harry in the lounge before going.

"Wow you look amazing Ginny," Harry said relieved, he had not known how everything was effecting her and saw that she was becoming stronger within herself, all he was worried about now was what was going to happen once they got to the burrow.

"Thank you Harry you don't look to bad yourself," Ginny replied

"Shall we go then, I just want to get this over and done with, oh and just remember what ever is said or happens tonight does not reflect on our friendship or on you and Tonks ok." Ginny added.

Harry nodded and wondered if she had a plan for the night or if she was just talking about general discussions.

Then with a nod from each of them there was a loud pop and they had disapperated from the house and reappeared just out side the burrow.

Harry took the initiative and knocked on the door, when they heard voices and footsteps they knew the possible nightmare was about to begin.

Mrs Weasley opened the door and a smile came across her face, She beckoned them inside but before either of them could get over the threshold she pulled Harry into a hug he let her hug him for only a moment and then proceeded o enter he house thanking her for the invitation to dinner, when Mrs Weasley put her hands on Ginny telling her she knew she would come to dinner and asked her where her stuff was, and that she looked very nice, Ginny winced.

"Don't touch me," Ginny said as she pulled away from her mother.

"And I will not be moving back home, I have taken up residence somewhere already, and even though I chose my family I did not choose the family for your sake I did it for dad and my brothers, I will never forgive you for making me leave him and you will never be a large part of my life anymore, now excuse me while I go and say hello to my family." Ginny said in a mad whisper so that no one but her mother could hear her.

Mrs Weasley's smile disappeared and her face was drained of most of its colour, she moved aside without looking at her daughter, she did not realise that this is what would happen, she hoped they could forget about everything and move on as a family but now knew that what she had done had destroyed the relationship she had once had with her daughter.

Ginny continued to walk and put a fake smile on as she was greeted by her father and the rest of the family, she did not look at her mother once nor did she take part in any conversation she was apart of. She smiled at her father and ate a small amount of dinner asking to be excused before anyone else.

Ginny was excused from the table and she went over and took out a glass and got some juice, then walked into the lounge area to sit down for a while.

Harry was the first to join her and they sat talking about quietly about random things to not draw attention to themselves.

Mr Weasley joined them a few minutes later and started to ask Ginny questions about where she had been lately.

"I have hardly seen you sweet heart, where have you been?"

"O here and there, I stayed at Grimuald place for a while with Tonks, we have become good friends!" Ginny replied, showing her fake smile once more.

Ginny tried to keep the conversation away from personal details as much as possible.

Harry kept an eye on the time and when nine o'clock came round he gave Ginny a nod as to ask her if she was ready to go. She stood up and said good bye to her father and then to her brothers, when it came to her mother she just glared at her, she then turned back to the rest of the family and told them she would drop by sometime soon but could not give them a specific day or time.

Harry and Ginny then walked from the house and disappeared from view only reappearing when they were inside the house; that for the moment was home.

A few weeks went by with out too much happening, Ginny still refused to talk to her mother and Mrs Weasley refused to discuss it with Mr Weasley until she could not take it anymore.

Mrs Weasley told her husband what she had witnessed and how she had reacted; she informed him of the ultimatum she gave Ginny and how Ginny reacted to that. Ginny did not yet know that her secret was out and had not been to see her family in over a week spending most waking hours in her room or in the lounge room talking to Harry.

Ginny was sat in her room it was a Friday night and it was now nine o'clock, she rolled over to get out of bed and felt a pain serge through her body, she grabbed at the bed to keep herself upright but lost all grip and slipped to the floor, she was so frightened of what might be happening that she could not speak out loud but to calm herself down she decided to go through the words to a song she had heard a little while ago hoping and praying that someone would find her soon, as another pain came.

Hear me was the song she was trying to remember while going through the pains, Thinking of Lupin as she went through the words.

**Hear me**

**Hear me**

**You gotta be out there, you gotta be somewhere, wherever you are, I'm waiting**

**Cause there are these nights when, I sing myself to sleep**

**And hopin my dreams bring you close to me, are you listening?**

**Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now, turn my world upside down, find me**

**I'm lost inside a crowd, it's getting loud, I need you to see**

**I'm screaming for you to please, hear me**

**Can you hear me?**

**I used to be scared of, letting someone in, but it gets so lonely**

**Being on my own, no one to talk to, no one to hold me**

**I'm not always strong, oh I need you here, are you listening?**

**Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now, turn my world upside down, find me**

**I'm lost inside a crowd, it's getting loud, I need you to see**

**I'm screaming for you to please, hear me**

**I'm restless and wild, I fall but I try, I need someone to understand**

**I'm lost in my thoughts, and baby I'm far for all that I got**

**Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now**

**Turn my world upside down, fly me**

**I'm lost inside a crowd, it's getting loud**

**I need you to see**

**I'm screaming for you to please**

**Hear me**

**Hear me**

**Hear me**

**Hear me**

**Can you hear me?**

A tear fell from Ginny's eyes as the pain grew stronger, but she tried to concentrate on the words and her thoughts more then her feelings.

Lupin suddenly woke up dripping in sweat what was it he heard, he knew what it sounded like but could he trust himself.

"Ginny, don't worry I will find you." Lupin thought to himself.

He jumped out of bed and got dressed he ran into the lounge where he saw Tonks reading a book.

She glanced up at him and saw the frightened determination on his face.

"What's wrong Remus?"

"I have to go out, send a letter to Harry and tell him I am on my way." Lupin said.

"He sent me a note a few moments ago saying he was going out, cause he couldn't sleep, he said that Ginny was doing really well, what's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain" Lupin said and then he was gone.

He reappeared in a very dark house and even though he had never been there before he felt like he knew everything about the house and ran as fast as possible to one of the bedrooms. When he opened the door he found Ginny curled up on the floor, he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Ginny still could not speak and looked into his eyes.

"You found me she thought, you heard me."

"I heard you Ginny, and I'm taking you to the hospital ok." Lupin said and then he told her to brace herself.

Then in an instant the scenery had changed and they were standing in the waiting area of St Mungo's, when they went to the front desk they were asked what the problem was, Lupin didn't know what to say.

"I found her like this, I don't know what is wrong and she seems to have lost all means of speech, all I know is that she is in a lot of pain.

"Name" The witch said.

"Ginny Weasley." Lupin answered trying to be calm.

The witch looked at her screen and then back to them she rushed over and took a better look at Ginny.

"I looked at the records and she had been admitted for a broken heart earlier in the year is that correct?"

"Yes, she did" Lupin answered honestly.

"But this is something different, it is not the same as last time!" Lupin added.

The witch looked at him and then called for one of the doctors to help them to a room, they surrounded Ginny pretty quickly and asked Lupin to stay out side, he called Tonks and let her know what had happened and she then told Harry. Then Lupin made a phone call he didn't know if he should have made but knew they needed to know just in case.

Hermione was the one who picked up at the burrow; Lupin was relieved.

"Hello Weasley residence"

"Hermione its Remus, please listen carefully."

"What's wrong?"

"I found Ginny at her house and I have had to bring her to St Mungo's they are trying to find out what is wrong with her and I thought that her family should know." Lupin said.

"Thank you for calling Remus; do they know what is wrong yet?" Hermione asked as heads turned when she said his name.

"Not yet, they are still in with her, I heard her in my dreams and knew she needed me, when I found her she was not able to speak or move and she was in a lot of pain, so I just got her here as fast as possible." Lupin continued.

Every Weasley had gotten to there feet and moved closer to Hermione so that as soon as she got off the phone they could find out what had happened.

Hermione said yes a few times and then told him that she would be there soon, then she hung up.

"What is he calling for?" Mrs Weasley asked in a frustrated how dare he tone!

"Ginny is in the hospital again, they do not know what is wrong with her this time, and before you say anything you will regret, he was not with her at the time he heard her call for him and found her on the floor of the place she is living in, so don't go yelling and screaming at him unless you want to make things worse." Hermione said looking straight at Mrs Weasley, whose face went blank, she then gave a slight nod to assure Hermione she had heard her and they got there coats to go to St Mungo's.

A few mins later the Weasley's showed up at the hospital and were taken to Ginny's examination room to wait with Lupin.

Mr Weasley went up and shook Lupins hand thanking him for calling to let them know, and Mrs Weasley just didn't speak at all. Hermione walked up to him and gave him a reassuring hug, then went to take a seat with Ron and some other Weasley members.

A few hours of silence went by and then the door to Ginny's room opened and closed behind the doctor.

"She is ok, she has gotten her speech back and has requested that a Remus Lupin go in and see her while I fill you all in on her condition."

Everyone just stared at Lupin as he stood up and thanked the doctor.

He walked into the room and closed the door behind him, he saw Ginny sat up in the bed and she looked very nervous, she beckoned him over to sit down and he did as asked.

Ginny started by thanking him for hearing her and for helping her, she told him that they had done tests to see what was wrong and double checked everything twice to be certain.

"It is not my heart this time Remus, but it does have something to do with you." Ginny said.

Out side the doctors sat down and explained a few things to the Weasley's and made sure that they were all sitting down before letting them know what was wrong with there daughter and the options that she has.

When the doctors told the Weasley's Mrs Weasley passed out, Mr Weasley held her trying to bring her around and comfort her.

Hermione smiled and Ron wanted to know how and why he was never told anything.

Hermione just ignored his ranting and Mr Weasley told him to be quiet, and that all would be explained in time. Tonks and Harry turned up a few minutes later and wondered what all the commotion was about, they saw a pale Mrs Weasley and a red faced Ron, the rest of the Weasley's wore blank faces and Hermione was the only one smiling.

Tonks and Harry took a seat and asked where Lupin was when they were informed that Ginny had asked to see him so that she could tell him the news herself, they looked blankly until someone informed them of the situation.

Tonks and Harry looked at each other and then at Mrs Weasley who was now conscious but very silent.

"Something tells me she is not handling the news very well!" Tonks whispered to Harry.

"What gives you that impression?" Harry said sarcastically.

Meanwhile Lupin was looking into Ginny's eyes wearing a worried expression; he did not know what was happening or why she had asked to tell him first.

"Remus I need to ask you something?" Ginny said smiling weakly.

"Anything Ginny!" Lupin responded.

"I know I hurt you, and I want to know two things, the first is can you forgive me for choosing my family over you?"

"I knew what decision you had to make and would have told you to do that anyway so yes I forgive you for that." He said softly.

"And the second is do you still love me?" Ginny asked looking up at him a tear coming to her eyes.

Lupin looked at her and leaned in he whispered in her ear and then kissed her gently on the lips, the kiss grew deeper until Lupin pulled away.

"Now you are worrying me and I would like to know what the doctors found out?" Lupin said now looking very serious.

"They told me that our lives were going to change in about seven months." Ginny said looking just as serious at Lupin.

"What do you mean our lives, are you sick, what can I do?"

"Yeah I am sick but I shouldn't be for long, and you can stick by me." Ginny responded

"Well what is actually wrong Ginny; tell me straight I can take it!" Lupin said as he stood up.

"Sit down Remus and hold my hand."

Lupin did as he was told; Ginny then leaned in closer and softly spoke.

"I'm pregnant Remus."

Lupin smiled and asked her to repeat what she just said to make sure he wasn't hearing things; she refused and told him she had a better idea.

She called for one of the doctors and asked them if they could show him what it was they showed her earlier.

Lupin looked at Ginny curiously and understood when a machine was turned on and a picture of a small growing baby appeared on the screen.

A tear came to Lupins eye as he held his hand out and touched the screen in amazement.

"We created this?" Lupin asked

"Yes Remus our love created this!" Ginny responded, smiling.

"Do you know when this little miracle was created, just for curiosity's sake?" Lupin asked.

"The last night we were together, Remus, I asked for destiny and fate to step in and bring you back to me." Ginny said answering his question.

When the machine was turned off again Lupin moved closer to Ginny and pulled her into a tight embrace asking her what was going to happen next.

Ginny looked at him and smiled telling him that whatever happened next they would get through it together for the sake of their child.

They then shared another kiss before the doctor came in and asked if they were ready for a few visitors.

Ginny and Lupin looked at each other and the grip on each others hand tightened; they then nodded to the doctor and opened the door wider letting three people walk in.

The first people to enter the room were Tonks, Harry and Hermione, they all walked in with broad smiles giving them their congratulations, shaking hands with lupin and hugging Ginny asking when the baby was due.

They told them that it was due in about seven months, and thanked them for there congratulations easing into what everyone else's reactions were, and what the answers to the obvious questions of whom the father was.

"Mrs Weasley passed out, Mr Weasley already knew about you two, he found out about a week ago, Ron and that lot still have no idea and I think Molly and Arthur are just waiting to know what is going to happen with it all before they say anything." Tonks and Hermione said.

Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, Harry and Hermione, talked about names and wether they would find out the gender of the baby before it was born.

Before long there was a knock at the door.

Instinctively Lupin jumped up from his spot next to Ginny on the bed and moved to a chair close by.

Mr Weasley stuck his head around the opening of the door.

"May I come in?" He asked calmly.

"Of course you can dad!" Ginny responded

Mr Weasley closed the door behind him as he entered and walked over to where Lupin was sitting, everyone parted to create a clear path for him.

Everyone then braced themselves when he stopped right in front of Lupin.

Lupin stood up, not breaking eye contact with Mr Weasley.

Mr Weasley stood there for a little while staring at Lupin and then he extended his hand towards Lupin. When Lupin thought it was safe he also extended his hand, taking Mr Weasley's, still staying on guard just in case.

"Congratulations Remus," Mr Weasley said still staring at Lupin.

Lupin Stared back at Mr Weasley and thanked him for the congratulations, he kept wishing though that he could read his mind and find out what he was thinking.

Mr Weasley's face broke into a slight grin, and then he turned to his daughter and offered his congratulations to her as well, leaning in for a hug.

Ginny smiled as she hugged her father and when they broke apart she offered him a seat.

Mr Weasley smiled and accepted the seat, putting his serious face on again as he sat down.

Tonks, Harry and Hermione all took this as there cue to leave and let them talk about what they needed to, so they told Ginny, Lupin and Mr Weasley that they were going to go and get refreshments, they congratulated the couple once again and closed the door behind them, finding that only Ron was left in the small waiting area near the door.

Hermione questioned Ron as to the where abouts of the remaining family members, and was told that they had gone to get drinks, then Ron asked Hermione to tell him what was happening.

Hermione told Ron that his parents or Ginny should tell him what is going on and that she would not break a confidence.

Ron glared at her but accepted her response all the same, he then proceeded to follow them to get refreshments, hoping they would slip up and he would find out what was going on.

While back in the room, Ginny watched her father as he took a deep breath and then she looked over at Lupin and smiled, unknowingly placing a hand on her abdomen.

"I can see that you make my Ginny very happy Remus, and I believe that she loves you and this child she is carrying very much." Mr Weasley said.

Lupin sat looking from Mr Weasley to Ginny and back, he did not wish to interrupt and get him annoyed.

"I want you to know that we are still a little shocked about this news, but I can also say that we will support you both in any decision you make about the future." Mr Weasley continued.

Lupin and Ginny smiled at each other and then looked back over at Mr Weasley.

"That means a lot to us!" Lupin and Ginny said.

"I would like you to know that I love Ginny and our child very much Arthur," Lupin said smiling.

"That's good to hear Remus because if you ever hurt them you will wish you had never been born," Mr Weasley state with a smile on his face.

"It may take your mother a while to come to terms with this Ginny, so please be patient, she knows she hurt you and is being very hard on herself, she just did not want you too get hurt." Mr Weasley continued.

"I know that dad but I am an adult and I now have my own family, I have to make my own choices and my own mistakes in life and then I can learn from that, I am glad to say that the only mistake I ever made and I am sorry about this but it was leaving Remus in the first place when I knew how much I loved him and how much he loved me, and I will never regret loving Remus nor will I." Ginny responded.

They sat talking for a few more minutes before Mr Weasley got up from his seat and told them he needed to go and inform the rest of the family about everything, including the identity of the father.

Ginny and Remus nodded wishing him luck making sure that he did not want them to let everyone know.

"No I think I should take them all home and sit them down properly, it is going to be a shock for them and I don't want them to do anything they will regret later." Mr Weasley informed them.

"Ok thank you dad, we will see you soon I hope, the doctors want to keep me in for a few hours and monitor me and the baby, but then I will be going home with Remus, as long as I rest for a few days." Replied Ginny.

Lupin shook Mr Weasley's hand again and also thanked him, then when Mr Weasley was just about at the door, Lupin walked over to him and asked him something very quietly. Mr Weasley nodded his head in approval and walked from the room.

Lupin then closed the door and sat back down on the bed next to Ginny taking her hand in his and gently kissing her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own, any lyrics used in this Fictional Story.**

**Chapter 11:**

Mr Weasley walked through the noisy rooms of St Mungo's, he stopped as he saw his family sitting around quite a large table, each of them with a refreshment in there hands, they did not seem to be talking about anything, in fact they all seemed to be in deep thought, most likely trying to figure out who the father of Ginny's baby was and how they could of missed all the signs.

Mrs Weasley saw her husband continue to walk towards the family with a smile on his face; she waited patiently to hear what he had to say.

She did not know how she was feeling or what she actually wanted to hear come from his mouth, all she knew was that she wanted the knot in her stomach to go away, and for the night to come to an end, so she could start tomorrow fresh.

"Molly we should go home and fill everyone in on the situation, I also have some more details to discuss with you and would prefer it if we talked in the comfort of our own house." Mr Weasley insisted.

Mrs Weasley nodded her head and took the initiative to stand, everyone else followed suit except Tonks and Harry, who told them they were going to go and find out what changes need to be made to the house to help Ginny over the next few months.

Mr Weasley nodded and thanked them for taking care of those particular things.

Mr Weasley also invited them to join the family for dinner the following night if they were not too busy, it had been pretty exhausting with everything that had been happening and he wanted to get back to some version of normalcy.

They both agreed to the diner invitation and walked away once all the Weasley's had disappeared from the room, they continued to walk until they reached the door to Ginny's room.

Ginny was sound asleep, and Lupin had seen a shadow appear under the door, realising someone was there he moved Ginny's arm off of his chest and slid from the bed trying not to wake her, he then walked across the room and opened the door before Harry had had chance to knock.

He walked further out the door and closed it quietly behind him with one finger to his lips, letting Harry and Tonks know to be quiet.

"Ginny's sleeping, how is everything?" Lupin asked.

"Well it's good she is able to get some rest, I don't think she has been sleeping much you know since she had to leave." Harry replied.

They discussed what was going to happen next, and even made a joke about cutting a hole in the mattress so that Ginny could sleep on her stomach as the time went on.

Lupin informed them that she would be permanently living with him and that he would like it very much if Harry would move back to the house.

Lupin was shocked when Harry refused and said he had a better idea, he did not think that Grimuald place was good enough for them all to live in with Ginny in her condition and had a plan, that he would share with them over the next few days.

Tonks and Lupin wondered what he was up to and stared at him.

"Remus, where are you?" Ginny's voice came from inside the room.

Lupin smiled and opened the door, gesturing for Tonks and Harry to follow him inside.

"I was just outside beautiful, Harry and Tonks wanted to know if they could do anything to help." Lupin responded.

Ginny sat herself up and asked Lupin to get her a drink, then they all sat down and talked about everything they could possibly think of.

"What gender do you want the baby to be?" Asked Harry.

Lupin and Ginny looked at each other and smiled, Ginny got her answer in before Lupin had even opened his mouth.

"I want a boy, but most of all I just want it too be healthy and happy."

Lupin looked at Ginny and smiled he resumed his spot on the bed next to her and kissed her fore head.

"Well all I hope is that he or she is as good looking as you." Lupin laughed.

Over the next few hours they went through baby names and the dreams they had for the not yet born child.

They came to the conclusion that he or she would go to Hogwarts when the time came and that they would be home schooled until then, they would excel in their studies and love playing Quidditch, and that they would have a hidden passion for mischief. They all laughed for some time, when the doctors came in and told them that both Ginny and the baby were fine, and that they think the pain was from stress that was on Ginny's body.

They told them she was allowed to go home but had to come back every few weeks for a check up.

Ginny and Lupin agreed and started to get there stuff together, then they all apperated home where they sat around the kitchen table, everyone but Ginny drinking fire whisky to toast to the new baby, and the beginning of something new.

The following few days went rather quickly, Harry was not around much and just said he was going shopping when he was asked about his time away.

Tonks and Harry had gone to the Weasley's as planned for Dinner the night after Ginny had gotten out of the Hospital, most of the night had been quiet and the only person really making any conversation was Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley just nodded at the appropriate times and they Weasley boys were discussing the joke shop business and Quidditch.

Tonks and Harry had not yet decided on wether they would get back together or not, in fact when ever Tonks and Ginny were left in the house alone they talked about everything, Tonks had continuously told Ginny that she was waiting for a sign to tell her that it was meant to be, and would wait for as long as she needed too for that day to come.

Ginny and Lupin spent a lot of there time trying to catch up on the time they had lost while they had been apart.

They talked about all sorts of things, Ginny told Tonks one day that it was like it had been just after they had discovered thee feelings for one another, they shared everything, there hopes and dreams and everything in between, sometimes till the early hours of the morning.

"Let's talk about names for the baby Remus!" Ginny said one cold wet night, it was quite late when they had last looked at the clock, they were snuggled up in bed under blankets, it looked like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly with each other, lupin had his arms around Ginny, she had her back towards him, his knees were tucked in behind hers and his head just above hers, every now and then he would blow a strand of hair away from his face so that he didn't need to move any other part of his body.

"Ok Ginny, but I think we should start concentrating on names when we know if it's a he or a she." Lupin said smiling.

"Yeah your right sweetie, we should wait and see." Ginny responded, she rolled over slightly and moved her lips to his, kissing him gently.

Lupin was given silent permission to deepen the kiss, he caressed her tongue with his and moved one of his hands up her thigh, the other was placed beneath her neck.

Harry was in the lounge room having a drink, he looked to be in deep thought, he had his other hand in his pocket playing with an object.

A grin came to his face and he put down his drink, he then went to the door and apperated.

Tonks walked into the lounge room and spotted the drink, she wondered where he had gone this time and thought that maybe the sign she wanted would never come.

Soft music and candle light filled the small bedroom that Ginny and Lupin were occupying, deep breathing and hearts pounding, they looked deeply into each others eyes, it was as if they could look past the person and into the depths of there souls.

"I love you Ginny." Lupin announced, his voice shaking slightly.

Ginny smiled, "I love you too Remus," she leant forward running her hands up his bare back and pulled him into a fiery, heart pounding kiss.

After an Hour or so had passed and if you opened the curtains you could see a redness too the sky where the sun was starting to rise, and begin its day.

Ginny and Lupin were asleep in each others arms, smiles burrowed into there faces as they dreamed of their life together and there unborn child growing up.

The front door of the house opened slowly, and Harry crept into the kitchen hoping no one was awake and that he would not wake anyone up with his early morning return from the unknown.

"Busted," Tonks said, she laughed when Harry jumped looking around for where the words had come from.

Tonks was sat at the table, until Harry had turned the corner he had not seen her, he smiled at her and asked what she was doing up so early.

"Well I could ask the same for you, but I know that you have not been home since last night, I couldn't sleep so I stayed up and read a little, I just put the pot on would you like a coffee?" Tonks said inquisitively.

Harry's smile broadened. "I thought you'd never ask! Why couldn't you sleep? I have been busy but all will be revealed when everyone is up and awake."

Tonks smiled and got out of her seat she walked over and made some coffee and then got a start on some breakfast, she was excited that there was a surprise and thought maybe the smell of food would wake Ginny and Lupin, Ginny was now able to smell what you were cooking before you had even started and she was using it to her own advantage this morning.

For the first time, when the smell of eggs and bacon filled the air it was not Ginny who woke up but Lupin, he slid out of bed and got dressed making sure to kiss Ginny on the forehead and then leave the room before he woke her up.

He made his way to the kitchen and was surprised to see Tonks cooking, they had always thought it would be very dangerous for her to be in the kitchen due to how clumsy she is but it looked like she was doing a rather good job.

Lupin asked her to put some on a plate for Ginny and he would take it into her, he needed to talk to her in private and thought back to something Ginny had once said not too long ago.

"Never come between a pregnant woman and her food, you will regret it."

Lupin smiled when he thought back to this, and then walked over to the small study off of the lounge room, he entered and closed the door behind him and walked over to the small desk, he got the key to the locked draw and opened it, taking something out and placing it in his pocket, he then locked the draw again and left the room returning to the kitchen minutes later.

He watched as Tonks filled two plates, she handed one to Harry and then one to Lupin filling another for herself, leaving enough in the pan in case Lupin came back and grabbed some.

Lupin said thank you and then took a deep breath. "Wish me luck," He giggled slightly.

Tonks and Harry just looked at him wondering what he needed luck for; they wished him luck anyway and watched as he moved down the hall balancing the tray on one hand and the other hand in his pocket.

When Lupin opened the door, Ginny was still asleep, he had hoped she would be so that he could get her breakfast right, he took the item out of his pocket and took a small rose from the vase near by, he placed everything on the try, he then walked closer to Ginny and put the tray down on the bedside table, he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through her hair, he then leant in to kiss her, when he had gotten to her lips he was shocked, she had beaten him to it and started to kiss him, pulling him slowly on to the bed.

Lupin pulled away and smiled at her, "I brought breakfast up, beautiful."

Ginny grinned and whispered something in his ear; Lupin gulped and went slightly red in the face, "No Ginny, I'm not on the menu this morning." Lupin replied smiling to her whispered comments.

Ginny sat up and got comfortable as Lupin put the tray on her lap, Lupin sat ready to watch Ginny eat breakfast when she looked at him and smiled cheekily.

"You can share with me on one condition!" Ginny said

"What's that Ginny?" He asked in reply

"You're on the dinner menu,"

Lupin laughed and told her she had a deal, they then sat eating and talking. When Ginny had finished the last of her breakfast she was admiring the rose Lupin had left on the plate, before she could pick it up he stopped her and picked it up instead, and smiling he got off the bed, he looked down at Ginny and handed her the rose telling her it was no where near as beautiful as she was.

Ginny blushed slightly and smiled at him, she took the rose and went to smell it, a little reflection of light from the rose made her look down, a huge grin forming on her face, she looked back up to Lupin.

"Remus…!" Ginny gasped.

Lupin got down on one knee, and smiled at her.

"I know that we have had rough times and I guarantee there will be more down the road, but I also know that as long as we stick together we can rise above any challenge put in our path, Ginny I have been waiting my whole life to find someone like you, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met and I never want to let go of you again. Ginny I love you! Will you marry me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own, any lyrics used in this Fictional Story.**

**Chapter 12:**

A tear came to Ginny's eyes as she leapt off the bed and into Lupins arms kissing him passionately.

"Yes Remus I will marry you, I want you too be the man that I see every night before I go to sleep and join you in my dreams, I want you too be the one I wake up next too every morning for the rest of our lives."

Lupin and Ginny embraced each other kissing passionately, when they broke apart Lupin placed the ring on Ginny's finger and neither of them could stop smiling, they got out of bed and got dressed, they then made there way to the kitchen there fingers intertwined, and huge grins on there faces.

Tonks and Harry saw Lupin and Ginny enter the kitchen, they offered them something more to drink and they accepted, Lupin and Ginny sat across from Harry and Tonks at the table, no one had noticed anything different until Ginny placed her left hand on Lupins face and leant in for a kiss.

"Oh Wow Ginny, when did that happen?" Tonks asked a smile growing broader as she continued to look at the gorgeous ring on Ginny's finger.

The ring had a gold band, with three diamonds and two amethyst stones imbedded into it,

Ginny looked at Tonks and smiled, "if you're talking about the ring, Remus and I got engaged this morning about ten minutes ago actually." Ginny could not stop smiling and neither could Lupin.

"Well has everyone finished their drinks?" Harry asked smiling

Everyone took a last mouth full of there remaining coffees and nodded there heads yes, Harry told them to get there coats and that he would meet them at the front door.

Lupin went and grabbed both his and Ginny's coats, he wondered what Harry was up to but he just could not figure it out, he joined the others at the door a minute later.

They all looked at Harry questioningly as they did not know where they were meant to be going.

Harry just smiled at them he told them to concentrate on a specific house no that he showed to them written down on a piece of paper. They all did as asked and within a few minutes they had arrived.

They looked around and saw nothing but green grass, trees, a big lake with its own pier and one huge house sitting on the large block of land, they could not see any other houses from where they stood and looked inquisitively at Harry.

Harry smiled and asked them what they all thought of the place.

They all took another look around, Ginny and Tonks and Lupin all told him it was beautiful, they then asked whose house it was and why they were there.

Harry walked to wards the large house, it was painted white on the outside and had a small garden full of roses and other beautiful flowers in it, he turned and beckoned them to follow him.

They all followed him, and when they entered the house were amazed, they walked through the door into a large foyer, when the walked through the foyer they stepped into a big red walled room which they all assumed was the lounge room, they continued to walk. The next room they entered was the kitchen, which over looked the back yard and the lake, it was yellow in colour but not bright, it was warm and felt homey.

When Harry walked back through to the lounge room they realised there was a staircase in the corner of the room, they had not seen it the first time they had walked through and wondered if it had actually been there, but there questions were answered by Harry who informed them that it was a lot like the room of requirement in Hogwarts once you got to a certain spot in the lounge area you thought about the upstairs rooms.

They all smiled and continued to follow Harry climbing the stairs one at a time and seeing them disappear after they reached the top.

Too the left of them as they walked they saw an office and two bedrooms, one was large and the other quite small, on their right they also saw two bedrooms and like before one was a lot bigger then the other. Each large bedroom had its own bathroom and then at the end of the hall there was a third bathroom for the other two rooms to share. When they walked from one room to the next Harry watched the faces of amazement on his friends as the walls changed colour every time you looked at them.

"Harry why are you showing us all of this?" Tonks asked.

"All in good time Tonks!" Harry replied smirking at her.

Tonks, Ginny and Lupin all looked at Harry suspiciously and wondered what it was he was up to.

"Want a drink anyone, come back down to the kitchen!" Harry said as he was walking back to the now visible staircase.

They all followed him and walked back through the bare house, and into the kitchen. With one wave of Harry's wand he had conjured up four comfortable chairs and four butter beers, popping the tops off of them, and putting the liquid into glasses as he handed them around.

"A toast," Harry said smiling as he raised his glass and motioned for everyone else to do the same.

"What are we toasting too?" Tonks asked politely.

"Well I thought we would start off with something simple and make our way through the list if that is ok with you Tonks! To new beginning's," Harry replied taking a swig of his drink and placing it down on the table motioning for them all to make a toast for something they thought was in need of one.

Lupin stay sat he held his glass up and reached for Ginny's hand with his free one, "To the start of new life, and the ones we get to share it with."

"Here, Here," Harry added when he saw Lupin skull the remainder of his drink.

Ginny looked around knowing it was her turn next, "To the loves of our lives and the chance to say that every day until I am no longer here to say it. She said looking around the room, noticing a slight tear come to both Lupin and Tonks' eyes. She leaned over to Lupin and told him she wanted to go look around a bit more and have a bathroom break, but also that he should go with her.

So they rose from their seats and asked Harry where the bathroom was, he told them but asked that they stay for one more toast. They obliged and sat back down watching Harry thinking they might find out what all this has been about.

"To our new home!" Harry said smiling at them all one by one as they slowly comprehended what he had just said.

They all smiled back at him, Ginny excused herself to the bathroom saying she had heaps of questions but that something's can wait. Lupin shook Harry's hand and asked if he was for real, when answered that it was all for real and they could move there stuff in straight away, Lupin thanked Harry and went to catch up with Ginny telling Harry and Tonks that they would take another look around when Ginny had finished in the bathroom.

Harry and Tonks were left in the room alone when Harry smiled at tonks and then spoke.

"So what would you toast too Tonks?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know Harry, I really don't know." She replied.

"Well if you don't mind I have a few things left I would like to hope and toast for." Harry asked.

"Sure go ahead, oh and by the way the house is beautiful Harry."

"So are you Tonks," Harry whispered before raising his glass and taking a swig.

"First toast, to good friends and a great house." Harry said looking around the beautiful interior of the house he had bought a few hours ago.

"Ok here goes nothing, my second toast, I toast for the woman I love to look at the bottom of her glass and say yes, Harry said smiling at Tonks cheekily.

Tonks smiled thinking he had, had too much too drink but when she peered into the bottom of her glass she saw it, it was shinning in the liquid drink, she pulled it out to see it was a gold ring, embedded with pink diamonds, when she moved the ring around in her hand she spotted some in graving on the inside of the gold band, 'Tonks, you are my son and my moon, will you marry me?' her eyes grew wide and when she looked up she saw Harry was on one knee looking into her eyes begging her to say yes.

Tonks looked back down at the ring, it was the sign she had been looking for but she was not sure what to do, yes she loved him but she was still unsure about how fast everything was happening they were not even a couple.

But then she saw the one little bit of engraving she had not noticed before and her mind was made up. It said…

Tonks looked back down at the ring, it was the sign she had been looking for but she was not sure what to do, yea she loved him but she was still unsure about how fast everything was happening they were not even a couple.

But then she saw the one little bit of engraving she had not noticed before and her mind was made up. It said…

I LOVE YOU TONKS.

It was engraved in the back of the ring as well as the rest, when she spotted it, it made her heart beat faster then it had done in months and she new that she loved him more then words could express.

A tear came to her eyes and she looked down at Harry, she placed her hands on his shoulders and got down on her knees to be at the same height as him.

Before he could read her face or ask her again she kissed him passionately on the lips, a fire rose through her body that she had forgotten even existed within her, she had only ever felt that particular sensation when she had been with Harry and knew that she could never let him go, ever again.

He looked into her eyes and saw why he had fallen in love with her, he could see straight into her soul and knew that he would never have doubts about them ever again, she was beautiful and full of life, he needed her in every way he could have her and he wanted her in even more ways then he could think of, he felt that spark return when the sparkle of her eyes met with his, the world and the problems floated away from them and they were at peace with life once more. There bodies met and the cravings for each other became unbearable, the kissing getting heated and deep.

Harry pulled away and smiled at Tonks.

"So is that a yes?" He asked cheekily.

"Yes Harry I will marry you." She replied smiling.

Harry took the ring and started to slide it on her finger, it fit perfectly.

They had not realised that they were no longer alone in the room but had a silent audience.

It was only when a soft music started to play that they turned to see two very happy faces smiling at them. Lupin and Ginny had just returned from their walk around the property they could now call home.

"You know it's about time you guys got your act together!" Lupin said cheekily.

Harry, Ginny and Tonks all started to laugh, Lupin and Ginny watched as Harry and Tonks helped each other off of the floor and pulled each other into a tight embrace.

"So what do you think about going shopping for some furniture to fill this empty place up?" Harry asked.

Ginny and Lupin nodded and Tonks said she thought it was a great idea. They all exited the house and turned to take one last look at the house and the property it was on, then with a smile they were gone.

The reappeared in the middle of diagon ally, as they walked down one of the streets they found a furniture shop and all walked inside, it had looked very small from the outside but as they moved through the front doors the shop turned into a warehouse, long and wide full of every different type of furniture you could imagine.

They walked down the first section of shop and saw a variety of beds, Ginny and Lupins fingers were intertwined and Ginny's other hand was on her fast growing stomach, she was now six months pregnant and had a small but very noticeable baby bump under her clothes. Tonks and Harry were looking at a large queen sized four poster bed it was very nice, it had carved spirals in the posts of the bed and had a red and gold bedspread over the mattress, they also spotted some throw cushions that had lions imprinted on them, Harry kissed Tonks in approval and refused to even look at the price tag and took one of the small paper reserve tickets, he placed it in his pocket and turned to see what Ginny and Lupin had found.

Lupin and Ginny had found a king sized bed it had a silver and about a dozen butterflies engraved into the frame, Ginny had also picked up a set of red satin sheets and a mink blanket that also had a large lion on it. When they went to look at the price tags of the items Harry interrupted them. Just grab the ticket and give it too me, call it an early wedding present. Lupin went to disagree when Harry ran up to them and took the ticket off Ginny. Harry smiled and walked back over to Tonks who was now looking at some other furniture for the bedroom and for the lounge area.

Ginny and Lupin headed over and found a section totally dedicated to baby furniture, they ended up taking tickets for a cot, a change table, a small book shelf and some smaller items to decorate the room with. When they returned to the front of the store they got there tickets out and placed them on the counter. Tonks and Harry had on just beaten them there and had already had a word with the store clerk to refuse taking there money, and to tell them that the products had already been paid for.

Smiling at what was about to happen, the clerk added everything together and Harry handed over a large sum of money, asking the clerk to deliver everything to the house as soon as possible, the clerk agreed and turned to see Lupin and Ginny waiting patiently to be served.

When Lupin asked how much everything had come to the store clerk smiled and politely told him he had no balance left on the goods, they had already been paid for in full and would be delivered as soon as possible to the house they were moving into. Lupin and Ginny looked straight at Harry who tried not to laugh but could not resist letting out a little chuckle, he wore a huge grin on his face and asked them if they all wanted to go and get a drink.

They all agreed and Lupin insisted on paying for this at least. They walked over to the three broom sticks and found a table that had four chairs, they took there seats as lupin walked over to the bar and ordered the drinks, he paid for them and then had them disappear from the bar and reappear in front of the others, who he rejoined a few seconds later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own, any lyrics used in this Fictional Story.**

**Chapter 13:**

**5 months pregnant.**

After an hour went by they all decided to go to Grimuald place and start packing there other belongings, they were all very excited about moving into the new house.

When they arrived home they literally ran through the house collecting there belongings, it took them only a few minutes to meet back in the kitchen, They sent all there stuff to the new house with a quick flick of there wands and sat down at the table.

Ginny put a hand to her stomach, as she felt the baby kick she smiled and grabbed Lupins hand, she placed it on her abdomen next to her own and watched the reaction on his face when he realised what was happening. It only took a few minutes for a broad grin to form and for his eyes to light up; he looked down at his hand and then up to Ginny.

Harry and Tonks noticed something was distracting Lupin and were about to ask what was happening until all their questions were answered.

"Is that…?" Lupin asked.

Ginny smiled, "Yes Remus, the babies kicking your hand away!" Ginny responded giggling.

Lupin was speechless, and he could not stop smiling, he kept looking from his hand that still lay on Ginny's abdomen, and then up to Ginny, who just looked and smiled when ever she saw the glint in his eyes that had made her fall in love with him that very first night.

The next few hours went by quite fast and now they got up and headed to their new house. They had received an owl letting them know that all they had bought had been delivered to the new property.

When they arrived at the house they spent all night putting things in the right places and yelling at Ginny to sit down and not touch anything that was heavier then a spoon.

Ginny kept trying to help but gave up; she sat on the bed that had been the first thing to go in her and Lupins new room and gave orders on where to put things. By the time they had finished placing everything to Ginny's liking she had fallen asleep on the bed from exhaustion. Lupin moved her over about an hour later and crawled into the bed, he could not sleep due to the adrenalin that had kicked in earlier that day when he had for the first time really realised that he was going to be a father, he watched Ginny as she slept and wondered what she was dreaming about, he then placed his hand back on her stomach and smiled as his unborn child followed his hand where ever he placed it.

He finally fell asleep a few hours later when his heart beat slowed down and the thought he had racing through his head turned into the dreams he realised he had finally fulfilled.

Tonks and Harry stayed up most of that night unpacking and talking about all they had missed, even though they had stayed in the same house it had not been enough, they felt like they had been worlds apart from each other. By the time two o'clock in the morning hit it had sunk in to both of them that they were going to spend the rest of there lives catching up on the time they missed, so they decided to live in the here and now, they lay in each others arms kissing passionately, after they broke apart they talked for an hour about how they saw themselves in a few years and decided that they would never let each other go, no matter how hard things got, or how rocky the road was made.

As the sun came over the trees the next morning Tonks and Harry had grabbed a few blankets and some coffee, they had placed it all on the deck outside and lay in each others arms watching the sun rise and the birds wake.

When the sun had completely risen they had retreated back into the house and decided that they could not sleep, so they began to make the first of many breakfasts in there new house.

Lupin and Ginny strolled into the kitchen only minutes before they had finished cooking, they all sat down and talked about their plans for the day while they ate the food Tonks and Harry had cooked.

By the end of breakfast they had agreed to make an effort by inviting the whole Weasley family over for lunch, to see the new house and to see how happy they were.

Later that day the Weasley's came over for lunch, they were all amazed and dumb founded when they saw the new house and how well everything was going.

With in the first two hours one person had passed out, three people were crying and the boys were speechless.

Ginny and Lupin, Tonks and Harry had announced their engagements and to everyone's surprise they were all able to give the dates on which they were to get married.

"So when is the big day?" Mr Weasley asked Lupin and Ginny.

Mrs Weasley was pale from shock, she knew that this day would arrive but she still could not fully accept that her daughter was about to marry a man more then twice her age, that also had a monthly problem, which no one seemed to discuss.

Lupin and Ginny smiled at each other.

"Oh in about seven days we reckon, so that I can still fit into a dress, we have decided that we love each other so much that if it would have been possible we would have got married today." Ginny said smiling nervously as she watched her mother yet again fall off of her chair and into her husband's arms.

Mrs Weasley had been hoping that they would not get married until after the baby was born and in time that Ginny would realise that Remus was not the man for her, but in the back of her mind she had just conceded defeat.

Tonks and Harry were not going to get married for six months, they wanted to plan a great wedding, and did not want to have to stress about everything in such a short amount of time. Tonks had also asked Ginny to be her maid of honour and vice versa so they thought it would be better if they waited until after the baby was born so that Ginny felt comfortable with standing for such a long time during the ceremony.

Lupin and Harry had done the same thing, they were going to stand up for each other at there weddings, Harry had also asked Ron but knew how weird he thought Harry and Tonks being together was did not ask him to be his best man just one of his grooms men.

Over the last twenty four hours Ginny had been so excited about everything that she had not been able to sleep and had almost completely finished the wedding plans right down to the seating arrangements and all she had to do was go and get a dress and confirm all the professionals such as the person who would perform the ceremony and people to cater and so fourth.

Her plans today were to put the finishing touches on it so that she could relax for the next week and spend as much time as she could with Lupin. They told everyone the wedding would be held on the Saturday so that people did not have as much work on their hands and also that it would be held at sunset which was around six o'clock in the evening.

Ginny and Lupin loved that time of day, the slight redness to the sky and the afternoon breeze was perfect for their special day.

The Weasley's did not leave until four o'clock that afternoon and after they left Tonks, Harry, Lupin and Ginny laughed and joked about everyone's reactions, they had learned not to dwell on everyone else's feelings and thoughts and just wanted to focus on what was sure to be the happiest days of their lives. Ginny had sat listening to them all while she sent owls to the people she wanted at the wedding and to places that could send her information on their menu's for weddings and even a dress magazine so that she did not have to walk around from one shop to another until she found the perfect dress.

At five minutes to six all four of them grabbed a blanket and went out the back to watch the sun go down, they cuddled into their partners and relaxing as they said goodbye to yet another great day.

Tonks then went inside and started on dinner while Ginny went through all the owls that turned up, they now had about five different books for food and the same for the wedding attire, she was very content, Lupin was sat behind her rubbing her back and placing small kisses on the back of her neck and her shoulders while she read, and Harry was outside conjuring up a beautiful gazebo that Ginny had asked for. It had runs upon runs of different flowers vined to the sides and would be filled with floating candles and such on the day, just by looking at it they knew that it was going to be absolutely perfect.

The next few days went very fast and before they knew it, it was the night before the wedding, Ginny had refused to let Lupin go anywhere, she did not believe it would be bad luck for them to spend the night together and all she wanted to do was spend all night snuggled up beside him.

Tonks and Harry had gone out for the night so that Lupin and Ginny would have the house to themselves; everything seemed to be going perfectly.

Ginny had found the perfect dress, the flowers were all sorted and everything else was going to plan as well.

Lupin walked into the bedroom and his jaw suddenly dropped.

Ginny was spread out over the bed with a small blue satin nightie on, the nightie did not even get to her knees, her hair was spread over the sheets.

Lupin could think nothing except that she looked perfect.

He slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, he placed the wine he had in his hand onto the nightstand.

Ginny flicked her wand and all the lights dimmed, she sat up slowly, her hair falling over her shoulders, and one of the straps of her satin night fell off her shoulder revealing silky soft flesh.

Lupin looked into her eyes and with one hand brushed some of her hair away from her face, while he use the other hand to pull her closer to him, he tilted his head and placed a seductive kiss on her neck and then moved up to her lips.

Ginny felt a warm sensation fill her body, when his lips touched her bare skin she felt the slight amount of control she had flee from her body, she felt him move to her lips and beg for entrance and deepen the kiss, she allowed it and he caressed her tongue with his.

Lupin moved his hand from her face and slowly helped the other strap fall from her shoulders, Ginny smiled under his lips and started to unbutton his shirt, she opened the shirt to reveal his bare chest and slowly started to run her fingers up and down, then pushed the shirt from his shoulders, she pulled away from the kiss and started to suck on his nipples, she knew that it drove him wild.

He moaned in pleasure and leant forward pushing her back in to a laying position, when her body hit the sheets she looked up at the man who was on top of her and smiled, he slowly removed the remainder of her nightie and she helped him remove his pants, they threw the clothes on the floor beside them.

Lupin started from her neck, placing small kisses, he moved down slowly, he started he place more kisses on the inside of her thigh when a thought hit him, he smiled cheekily and worked on his plan.

It only took Ginny a few seconds to realise what he was going to do next, but it was too late she grabbed on to the post of their bed and moaned loudly. "Oh Remus," Ginny moaned.

Lupin moved back up her body now. Ginny felt him enter her body and started to suck on his nipples again; she rolled him over not disconnecting from him and sat herself up.

He moved his hands up her body and started to caress her breasts, he then sat himself up and put his arms around her, leaving no gaps, there hot sweaty bodies rubbing up against each other in a passionate embrace. She wrapped her legs around him and heard him moan, gripping her body harder.

A few minutes later they lay down breathing heavy, wrapped in each other's arms, Ginny smiled.

"WOW," she let out between gasps. "If I knew that was what was going to happen on the night before our wedding, I would have married you weeks ago!" Ginny giggled.

Lupin smiled, "Yep Wow is definitely the word to use." "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Remus."

Before they knew it, the sun was starting to rise, they had slept for a few hours but had woken up while it was still dark, they wrapped the blankets around themselves and headed for the back porch, Lupin sat down and held his hand out to Ginny who took it and sat herself between his legs, wrapping his arms around her waist, They sat there for an hour watching the sun rise and kissing passionately, when they suddenly heard a gasp, and soft mumbling.

"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry, we didn't realise you were out here."

Lupins sheet was down around his waist, and so was Ginny's they had gotten a little carried away with there kissing and had not heard someone arriving at the house.

Ginny and Lupin stopped dead and looked up to see a very pale, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny grabbed her sheet and pulled it up, while lupin went red and helped Ginny to her feet, making sure his sheet did not slip down any further than it already had.

Mr Weasley Gulped, "Um, the guest won't arrive for a few hours but I think we need to get a start on the preparations.

Ginny smiled, nothing was going to ruin her day, "Well I think we may go get dressed then." She said smiling at lupin.

He smiled weakly at the Weasley's as he and Ginny moved past them and nearly ran to their room closing the door behind them and falling onto the bed in a fit of giggles, and embarrassment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own, any lyrics used in this Fictional Story.**

**Chapter 14:**

Half an hour later Lupin and Ginny walked out of their room and into the kitchen where to there amazement, a large breakfast was waiting for them, Mrs Weasley looked at them and smiled weakly, " Have something to eat please you will both need your strength today." She said as she placed a plate of food in front of them.

Tonks and Harry arrived at the house a few minutes later to see Mr and Mrs Weasley, Lupin and Ginny all sat at the table eating in silence.

Mrs Weasley looked up and smiled, "there is plenty more on the stove, why don't you get some plates and join us."

Tonks and Harry did as suggested and sat at the table to eat, the silence continued until Ginny told Tonks of the morning plans.

"After breakfast we need to go and check on the dresses, I have put them away so that they could not be found by any males." She said looking at Lupin and Harry with a sarcastic grin on her face.

Tonks nodded with a smile. So Ginny continued.

" Bill and Charlie will be here in about an hour to start setting up the tables and things for the reception and for the wedding ceremony, dad could you please let them know that the ceremony is being held out the back under the beautiful gazebo that Harry made for us?"

"Sure Sweet heart," Mr Weasley replied smiling.

Once breakfast was finished, Harry and Lupin made there way to Grimuald place where they had put the wedding attire and sat down at the table.

"Want a drink?" Harry asked

"You bet, I think my insides are going to fall out if I don't, they're doing back flips." Lupin responded.

Harry smiled and conjured up some drinks, "I think they are called pre wedding jitters," Harry said as he passed the drink.

Mean while back at the house Ginny and Tonks were in Ginny's room with the dresses, Ginny started to tell Tonks about what had happened this morning.

"No wonder they were not really sociable this morning, it would have been very embarrassing for them to see that, especially under the circumstances." Tonks said smiling.

"You're telling me! I thought I was going to die when I heard my fathers voice, considering we were not all that dressed, in fact I think he would have seen more then anyone of us would have liked them to see," Ginny replied Giggling.

They went through the day's events and when they looked at the clock it was three in the afternoon. They started to dress and Tonks and Ginny then had their hair and make up done.

They could hear the guests start to arrive at around five o'clock; they finished the last few things and then had a glass of champagne to toast the night that would come.

Outside things were looking great, the gazebo was full of flowers, all different colours, and the candles had been put in place to be lighted just as the sun was going down, there was silver ribbon wrapped around some posts to create a isle between the guests chairs, and all the seats were nearly filled, Albus Dumbledore stood at the front under the gazebo, he would be performing the ceremony.

As soon as the remaining guests had seated themselves the men had arrived. Harry was in a tailored black and white suit, and Lupin was in the same, they both wore white roses on their suits and had large grins on their faces.

The sun started to set and music started to play, this had been the signal they had all been waiting for, the candles lit themselves, and Tonks started to make her way down the isle, she was a vision in pink, it was a long gown that had been made out of satin material, it was embroidered with small white diamantes in the centre of some blue roses, it had shoe string straps and was completed with silver high heals that also had small white diamantes. In her hands she held a bunch of roses, a mixture of white and red, white for purity and cleansing of the ceremony and the red to symbolise the eternal flame that is love.

When she reached the end of the isle she smiled at both Harry and Lupin before moving to stand in her spot.

It felt like forever to Lupin but was actually only a few seconds before Ginny and her father started down the isle, Lupins jaw dropped as he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever lay eyes on walking towards him.

Ginny was wearing a strapless white gown, which was also satin, it was also embroidered with light blue roses across her upper chest, she had slightly curled her hair and it flowed around her shoulders as she moved, on the top of her hair she wore a ring of flowers, from a distance they were a blur but when she got closer to the man she loved, he realised that they are also roses, red and white as in Tonks' bouquet, Ginny also held her own bouquet of flowers, she had roses and one single orchid amongst them.

She smiled as she walked closer to Lupin, when she finally arrived in front of him he held out his hand, she immediately took it had to stop herself from loosing control and kissing him passionately right then and their.

Her father went to join her mother and she handed her flowers to Tonks and let Lupin take both her hands in his.

The ceremony started and they had skimmed past the objections just in case anyone had a change of heart, Ginny and Lupin did not want anything to ruin there day or night, as it happened to be.

When it came to the vows Ginny and Lupin had written their own, Lupin was ushered to go first and so he took a deep breathe and looked into Ginny's eyes.

"When I first knew that I loved you I tried to deny it, but before long I knew that if we were truly meant to be that one day fate would bring us back together."

"I don't know how it is possible but I love you more and more with each passing day and with each breath I take, we have had a rocky road but we will always see our way through times like that together and as one. Ginny with all my heart and soul I asked you to marry me, and by some miracle you said you would, you complete me Ginny, if I have to move heaven and earth to be beside you always and forever you got it …"

Ginny felt a tear run down her cheek, and then looked deeply into Lupins eyes to say her vows.

"Remus, I don't need you to move heaven and earth because when I'm with you, I feel like I'm in heaven, as long as you are standing next to me and as long as I can hear your laugh or see your wonderful smile I have something that no one else will ever have, I have your heart beating next to mine, I have that one thing that makes me feel like not one thing could ever go wrong."

Ginny looked over at Tonks and waited as soft music started to play.

"I know I use music to relay my feelings a lot, but I have only one more song that tells you what you are to me and why no one else can see why we are stood in this spot today."

The music grew louder as the song started.

**When you love someone **

**When you love someone - you'll do anything**

**You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain**

**You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun**

**When you love someone**

**You'll deny the truth - believe a lie**

**There'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly**

**But you're lonely nights - have just begun**

**When you love someone**

**When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside**

**And nothin else can ever change your mind**

**When you want someone - when you need someone**

**When you love someone...**

**When you love someone - you'll sacrifice**

**You'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice**

**You'd risk it all - no matter what may come**

**When you love someone**

**You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun**

**When you love someone**

When the song finished Dumbledore asked for the rings, they were placed on the appropriate hands, and a ribbon was intertwined with Lupin and Ginny's ring hands.

Then in a flash the ribbon was gone and a few dozen butterflies flew around them.

There was gasps and awes from the guests, and smiles from Ginny and Lupin.

"Remus, and Ginny I now pronounce you husband and wife, Remus you may kiss the bride." Dumbledore said load enough for everyone to hear.

Lupin took Ginny by the waist and moved in for a soft kiss, but Ginny had other plans, she grabbed Lupin by the neck and kissed him passionately, she felt like she was on cloud 9.

When they finally broke apart, Dumbledore, Harry and Tonks all smiled broadly, then Dumbledore took their hands and looked into the crowd of guests, "It is my pleasure to for the first time; introduce you to Mr and Mrs R.J Lupin.

The crowd stood and applauded the newly married couple, and within a matter of minutes, the guests dispersed and they all walked over to the tables that had been placed around the edging of the yard for the reception.

They danced for hours and were congratulated one by one by their guests.

Luna and Neville came, and most of the order members, the teachers from Hogwarts, and of course Hagrid, other school friends of Ginny's and all the Weasley's, and then some of the people that Lupin had met in his many travels, the owners of many of the shops in diagon ally and Hogsmead had also shown up.

Once many of the guests had left, only the Weasley's, a few Teachers including Dumbledore, and McGonagall, Harry and Tonks, were still mingling, they began to clean up the mess and sit at only one large table to have a few last congratulatory drinks, to honour the night.

After another hour had passed the crowd was even smaller, now it was only Harry, Tonks, Lupin and Ginny that remained, they walked inside there house and got changed into more comfortable clothes, they then sat by the fire and shared their favourite moments of the day.

At midnight Ginny and Lupin bid their goodnights and got up from the fire.

Remus Picked Ginny up and led her to the bedroom, when he opened the door, Ginny saw the most romantic sight, the candles were lit and rose petals had been spread across the bed.

Soft music was playing and a box had been placed on the end of the bed.

Remus put Ginny down gently and closed the door behind them, Ginny ran over and asked what the box was.

"That Mrs Lupin is a wedding present from me to you," He said mischievously.

Ginny opened the box and pulled out a short black satin nightie and a sliver locket, when she opened the locket it had a photo of the two of them inside. She smiled at Remus and went to the cupboard, she pulled out a small box and handed it too him, "This Mr Lupin is for you!" Ginny said also looking very cheeky.

When Lupin opened the box he found a silver watch, it held a picture of them on the front and on the back it was engraved. My Heart Will Forever Belong To You. With All My Love, Ginny.

The put their gifts on and headed to the bed the light dimmed slightly, an hour or three went by and the sun started to rise, embracing each other passionately they lay watching, "I love you Remus." "I love you too Ginny." Were the last words heard in the room, as they slowly drifted to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own, any lyrics used in this Fictional Story.**

**Chapter 15:**

The next two months went by very quickly. Ginny was now eight months pregnant, and both her and Lupin were loving married life.  
They had been inseparable after the wedding and had not left each others sides since.

Tonks and Harry were much the same, there was never a moment where you saw them more then an arms width apart from each other, they spent most of their spare time planning what they were hoping would be the best wedding ever, the one and only day that they would get to tell, and show, absolutely everyone they knew just how much they loved each other.

The Weasley family had come to accept that Ginny and Lupin were together and were going to stay that way for as long as they lived. Ron, however, still could not accept either relationship. Tonks and Harry, and Lupin and Ginny just were not right when it came to how Ron thought and felt. 

Hermione was spending a lot of time with the happy couples, she saw them as hope. She too hoped to be that happy one day, even if she had to go through all the hard times that they had gone through, she would, to get to this particular place in life. 

It was now midnight in the shared house of the Lupin and the soon-to-be Potter families and the house was quiet and dark. Both couples had turned in hours before hand, wanting to get an early night.

Suddenly a scream was heard echoing within the once quiet house.  
Ginny awoke screaming in pain, clutching her abdomen; all that was going through her head was that it was too soon.

Lupin woke to her screams and put his arm around her, he switched on the bedside lamp and asked her what was happening, but before Ginny could answer Tonks and Harry walked in just as Ginny let out another scream, clutching at her abdomen again.

Lupin helped Ginny out of bed as the pain started to dull, even though Ginny knew that it would be returning shortly, but as they moved a gasp was heard from Tonks, who had spotted a small pool of blood in the bed when Ginny had been pulled from her spot.

Before anything could register in the brains of the rooms occupants, Ginny collapsed to the floor, hanging slightly off Lupin as he was holding on to her waist.  
Everyone panicked, and after a minute went by, the suggestion to get her to St Mungo's was taken. They walked out of the bedroom and grabbed a few things; including the bag Ginny and Lupin had packed to go to the hospital with. The trip there was short but uncomfortable, Tonks had tears in her eyes as the woman that had become her best friend was unconscious and bleeding, and the man she had known and been friends with for quiet some time was trying to comprehend what was happening.

When they arrived at the hospital they walked straight up to the desk, and without even saying anything were pulled into a room and seen straight away. Lupin was asked to wait outside with Tonks and Harry as the doctors got a better idea of what was wrong, or of what was happening. Everyone just kept repeating, "But she isn't due for another month." 

After an hour of pacing up and down the corridor outside Ginny's room, where her condition was unknown to anyone outside her room, a doctor walked out and asked to speak to Lupin. Lupin stood and asked that Harry and Tonks stayed, as anything that was told would be needed to be repeated to family members and such after it was announced anyway.

They all stood close to the doctor as he told them the diagnosis. Lupin was staring blankly into space as the doctor walked back into Ginny's room, Tonks and Harry helped him to a seat and looked at each other with blank stare, neither knew how to help their friends.

The only thing that was now going through Lupins head was to see Ginny. When the next doctor came out they told him he could see her, but it could only be one at a time, due to the exhaustion of the patient. Lupin walked in and went straight up to the side of Ginny's bed; he sat down on the edge and scooped Ginny up into a hug, not saying a word, just being there.

While Lupin was in with Ginny, Tonks thought it might be a good idea to ring the family and let them know what had been happing during this very long night.  
They walked out of the small waiting room, but before they got to the phones they had decided that they would tell them in person.

They apperated to the burrow and let themselves into the kitchen with the hidden key. They switched on the lights and were amazed at the fact they didn't even need to go up and wake anyone. Before they had even got the door closed a congregation of Weasley's stood before them. Tonks and Harry ushered them to sit at the table, and after every last person was sitting, they slowly told them what had happened.

How Ginny had woken up during the night screaming, and how the doctors had come out and told them all that Ginny was fine, but that she had lost the child she was pregnant with.

Lupin and Ginny had decided that even thought their baby was never born, they would honour the life they had wished for it, they made their way down to a small tree shaded area at the back of the house. It was far away enough from the lake, but even so, you could stilt smell and hear the water, as a breeze picked up.

It had been a few days since Ginny had been allowed out of the hospital, she and Lupin had talked a lot and had decided that this might give not only them closer but also let their babies spirit and soul move on to what they hoped would be a better life.

They had come to accept that the baby may have been just away of fate pushing them together, and that taking that fate away from them might just be a test of how strong their relationship really was.

A few chairs lay empty but the largest percent of them were filled with family and friends, even a few people from the hospital were seated, they had gotten to know the couple so well that they were classed as friends to many.

Tonks and Harry had delayed any plans for the wedding until they could see how everyone was coping with the sudden loss of a life that would have been a joy for all and maybe even someone that had sewn up the small drift between families.

A soft mellow musical tune was floating of the witches and wizards that were morning, it was Fawkes, he had accompanied Dumbledore, he was flying around the large group, and he could feel the pain of the people gathered there and in a way was trying to sooth them and himself.

A name rested on a small tombstone, where the body was buried now, the baby had been of the male gender and had been named by his parents before that dreadful night. Benjamin Arthur Lupin. A small message placed under the name said, an angel that will forever have hold of our hearts.

Ginny dropped to her knees and ran a finger across the engraved name, a tear falling from her open eyes, as she mouthed the words, I love you.

Lupin got on his knees, behind Ginny, and put his arms around her, his face tear stained, he kissed Ginny's head, and placed a flower on the grave, trying not to give into the tears that threatened to emerge at anytime now.

The only thoughts were of staying strong for Ginny, she needed him, and he knew that he would get the proper time to grieve later but for right now, Ginny was the only thing he was concerned about.

Even after everyone left, Ginny and Lupin were still knelt down by there unborn child's grave, the thoughts and feelings going through there heads, were unbelievable and unknown to the other.

Just one thought of love, a memory, something else they have had to over come in the short amount of time they had been together.

And a feeling of being overwhelmed, not knowing why they could not bare to stand up and walk away from what they had created, almost as if it would then become a reality, that he was gone, the one good thing that was created amongst all the madness from the past few months.

As the sun started to fall, the sky blackened, and through the tears that were still falling a few shining stars came out, as if it was a sign that it was time to have faith and a time to get up and move on, as if the sky had told them that there are lots of beautiful things in this world and most of them are still a mystery, but the one thing that is for certain is that life does not get better and people do not get stronger unless they pick themselves up when they fall and move on, to be apart of the beauty and mystery that the world and the sky represent.

In the background a whistling of birds and a soft wind blowing, signalling that it was time, Ginny looked at lupin, he moved his hand around to her face and wiped away the last tear that had just fallen from her eyes, he helped her onto her feet and turned her to face him.

"It's time to go inside now my love, but we will never forget, this is a memory that will stay with us and help us grow stronger, just remember that." He said as he leant down and kissed her fore head.

Ginny looked up at him and nodded; she leant into him, placing most of her weight against his body. "Please don't ever leave me Remus."

Lupin smiled half heartedly, "what gives you the impression that I'm going anywhere Ginny?"

"Just promise me, I don't ever want to feel this pain again, I just don't know what I would do if I ever lost you as well."

"I promise sweet heart, I don't want to go anywhere, I am exactly where I want to be, right here with you and the future we have together." He replied.

Lupin and Ginny started to walk back into the house, as they got to the door, they turned, and Lupin whispered, "Goodnight my little man, we will never forget you." A single tear escaping, he pulled Ginny in close and helped her further into the house, they closed the door and made there way inside, both thinking of the good memories they had together, both very glad that they had each others love and had each other to lean on and talk to.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own, any lyrics used in this Fictional Story.**

**Chapter 16: All Is Well That Ends Well**

The next few weeks were very quiet on the home front. Ginny and Lupin spent there time trying to get over the depression of loosing someone that was close to there hearts and Harry and Tonks kept away, knowing that they needed there time, together so that they could heal properly. At times the quiet felt more depressing then the sock of the actual lose, things were not going to go back to normal for a very long time, and everyone knew it.

It had now been a two weeks since the death of their child and it would have been two more weeks before they would have been born, if they had been on time.

When Ginny suddenly started having pains, everyone said it was most likely a phantom pain, her body still not coping or not realising that the baby was no longer there, they still took all the precautions though and took her to the hospital, due to the recent disaster.

When Lupin, Ginny Harry and Tonks all arrived at the hospital, they were directed straight to an empty office. They sat there and waited for a doctor to arrive, Ginny was having stronger pains now, almost mimicking the pains she had, had that dreadful night that everyone wished they could forget about and move forward from.

It took the doctor a whole ten minutes to see them and if they did not know any better they would have said that he only came in due to Ginny's high-pitched screams.

He got Ginny to lie down on the bed and asked for everyone else to wait outside, Lupin refused on the spot saying that he had not been in the room the last time she had been in this amount of pain and had promised her that he would not leave her again. The doctor argued with him but eventually gave in, Harry and Tonks waited outside wondering what was going to happen this time.

While outside, they could still hear Ginny's screams and the worried voice of Lupin continuously asking what was wrong with his wife.

But the doctor never gave an answer, they had been sat outside now for an hour, two more doctors and two nurses had joined the couple inside, and still no news about what could possibly be wrong, or even happening with in the four walls surrounding Ginny and Lupin.

A few diagnosis had been made inside the room by now but none of them explained the pain that Ginny was in or why it kept getting worse, then they reviewed her chart and realised that there was only two things it could be, but they had a hunch, the doctors asked lupin what had happened almost a year ago, when Ginny was brought into the hospital with a broken heart. Lupin explained exactly what had happened and asked what would happen if she did have another broken heart, the doctors told him that, knowing that this one could not be fixed due to the reason it was broken; it was most likely that she would not make it through the night.

Lupin let Ginny know that he was not leaving, that he was just going to go and let Harry and Tonks know what was happening so that they could call her parents and family, to let them know what was happening. He swore to her that he would be back in a few minutes.

He left the room after placing a kiss on Ginny's hot red face, he whispered in her ear that he loved her, and finally left the room.

When Harry and Tonks saw the door open, they raced to there feet and waited for news. Lupin closed the door behind him and sat down on the closest chair, he placed his head in his hands and begged himself to hold it in, to keep strong, he could not show Ginny or anyone else just how much his insides were slowly dying, one by one, piece by piece, he did not know how he was ever going to cope without the woman that he loved.

He asked them to sit down and took a deep breathe as he told them the doctors diagnosis, he asked them to make the appropriate calls and to ask her family to get here as soon as possible, the doctors did not know how long she may last.

Tonks could not move she could not keep her emotions at bay and broke down in tears as Lupin had told them she may not make it through the night, Harry on the other hand had dealt with death a lot in his life and knew that he could keep strong, until after the moment, he could then take all the time he needs to break down, but right now, Tonks needed him and so did Lupin, Harry could see that Lupin was trying to be brave and strong and admired him for that, because he knew that even as strong as he is being now, if it had been Tonks in that bed, he would have been a bumbling mess by now.

After a few minutes of silence went by, Lupin got up and told them he had to go back to Ginny, he could not let her go without a fight, and he would appreciate it if they made the calls, Harry nodded his head and told Tonks to stay here in case there was anymore news, she agreed silently and watched as both Lupin and Harry walked out of the room she was sat in.

Lupin walked back into the room Ginny was in, he sat in the chair closest to the bed and took her hand as she screamed in agony, he could see she was exhausted, and he held her hand tight.

He pulled the chair closer still and leant over to whisper in her ear.

"Ginny, listen to me, hold on, don't leave." He whispered as a tear fell from his eyes.

"Sweet heart, I can't let you leave me, I need you, Ginny I love you more then life itself, and If you leave me I don't know what I will do."

By this time Lupin was on the verge of breaking, his voice was cracking as he drove back the tears and continued, but this time he was not talking to Ginny but what ever higher power there might be watching and waiting.

"Take me instead he cried, I cant live with out her, and her family needs her, she is so young, please I beg of you take me instead." He placed his head on the edge of the bed and sobbed, he just could not fight the tears any longer.

A few minutes went by and Lupin lifted his head, he placed a small kiss on Ginny's dry lips, "I tried sweet heart I really tried, please I love you don't go away, I can't do this alone."

Ginny asked him slowly to come a little closer, Lupin moved in as he strained to hear her words.

"I love you Remus, never forget that, please I don't think I have much time left, I want you to do something for me, after I'm gone, I want to be next to our son, I will always watch over you my sweet, and I will never forget the love we have."

Before Ginny could hear the words coming from Lupins Mouth everything went dark.

Lupin saw her eyes close, he kissed her hand, "I promise sweet heart, I love you, I will miss you, Goodbye." He got up and placed a small kiss on her fore head before falling to the ground and breaking down in tears...

When Ginny's eyes opened again, a bright light made her squint; when her senses adjusted she could hear the cry of a baby and the sound of a man whispering a lullaby.

A flash of memory came upon her, as a tear came to her eye, when she thought of leaving Lupin and her family, but she was happy that she at least got to say goodbye. Then she heard a voice whispering to her.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes, and see what you did." The voice whispered.

Ginny felt a warm sensation as someone kissed her forehead.

Ginny opened her eyes wider, the light was almost blinding, they adjusted to the light quickly, when she took a better look around she could make out a few objects and soon realised that she was still in the hospital.

Lupin was stood beside her and he was holding something, when she got a better look at what he was holding she realised it was a baby, bundled up in a blue blanket, the infant was sucking on a bottle, and crying in between sucks. Ginny really thought she must have been in heaven, but then the doctor walked in and started to check her out. She knew it was going to sound silly, but she asked the doctor anyway.

"What happened, am I dead?" Ginny asked.

"No Mrs Lupin far from it actually."

"It seems you passed out from the pain, it can happen, we have seen a lot of women pass out from the pain of child birth." The Doctor continued.

Ginny looked at him, confused.

"But I lost my baby, a few weeks ago, what do you mean?"

The doctor looked at Ginny and smiled, "Well as far as we can tell, when you were pregnant, you were actually having twins, when you bled out though, only one of the babies actually died, but at that time we did not realise you were having twins and assumed that you were no longer pregnant."

"Then last night you went into labour with your surviving child, but we did not realise that that was the cause of your pain, due to the fact we did not know the baby existed."

"I know it is a lot to take in, but the shortened version is, you are your husband are the proud parents of a perfect baby boy." The doctor finished.

Lupin walked over to Ginny smiling, "so do you want to hold our son Ginny?" "I know he has been dying to meet you."

Ginny smiled at Lupin, she still could not help but feel like she was dreaming, everything that had gone wrong over the last few months and now for the first time in a long time, everything was just the way she had imagined it, she was with the man she loved, and they now had the most beautiful baby boy.

Lupin placed their new baby in Ginny's arms. He was small but perfect, he had little red tuffs of hair, and brown eyes, when he looked up at Ginny he smiled, and grabbed her finger. Ginny laughed and a tear escaped her eyes, she was just so happy.

After a few minutes, Lupin asked Ginny with a broad grin on his face, if she was up to a few more visitors, Ginny agreed and Lupin walked over to the door, when he opened it and he told everyone outside of the room to come on in.

Ginny's eyes lit up as her whole family, Harry, Tonks and Hermione all piled into the room, shouting their congratulations, they all had balloons, flowers and gifts that they had most likely bought from the hospital shop, but Ginny didn't care about the gifts, having her family there smiling and speaking baby, to her new son, was enough of a gift.

"So Ginny, what's his name?" Fred and George asked.

Ginny looked over at Lupin, "We actually haven't named him yet." Lupin responded.

They sat there thinking for a while when Ginny and Lupin piped up. "We have a name for him." Lupin said while smiling.

Ginny looked over at her anxious family. "His name will be Patrick Remus Lupin, after his father..." Ginny responded.

Lupin went red, "that was not the name I thought he was going to have Ginny." He said trying not to sound so excited at the prospect that his son was being named after him.

Ginny smiled, "well I can change it if you like Remus." She replied in a teasing voice.

Lupin and Ginny along with everyone else in the room laughed.

Lupin sat on the bed, and put his arms around Ginny who was still nursing Patrick, he looked down at his son. "Welcome to the family mate." He said as Patrick took his finger as well, gripping it tight.

He then moved his head closer to Ginny's. "We did it sweet heart, thank you for giving me everything I ever wanted, thank you for loving me. I love you Ginny." He whispered, so that only Ginny could hear.

Ginny looked up and kissed him passionately. "No Remus thank you, I love you too."

Ok now for something I have always wanted to do….LOL.

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER……………THE END…


End file.
